Crush
by ChristinaAguileraFan
Summary: A twist on Kim & Jared. They've been dating in secret. what happens as time goes on? What new problems will stir up their relationship? No SUPERNATURAL.
1. Introduction

**Stephanie Meyer owns all from Books & Movies.**

**So I was sitting thinking about Kim and Jared while writing more of Supernatural coming up with idea's and I thought of this story.**

**Summary: Jared&Kim have been dating since Freshman year in secrecy. When Kim wants to announce it Jared doesn't. That causes problems in there relationship. Big time.**

**Chapter One**

I was always a good student. Top of my class. Even though I was only a Junior. I could picture myself as the class Valedictorian for this year but I wasn't sure if I wanted it.

When it came to life I wasn't sure about a lot of things.

Hi. My name is Kimberly Mae Landon. I have a older brother named Brian who's a Senior this year. My dad works at the Hospital until all hours ever since mom died from cancer. I was thirteen when it happened. Everyday I want to tell her about something in my life so I write it in a journal and pretend it's her I'm talking to.

It might sound stupid but it's my way of feeling, I don't know. Close to her.

I'm tall. Five' four. I have jet black hair that goes to about the middle of my spine. Deep brown eyes with green on the edges. I'm seventeen years old. Birthday May Eighth.

I don't play sports just go to the games with my friends. There's Kelsey and Sasha. We've been best friends for the longest. And I've hid one of the biggest secrets of my life from them.

I was dating Jared Cameron.

That's right. Me. Kimberly Landon. It was amazing. Well no one knew but Jared and I. We've been dating since February Seventeenth Freshman Year. We were two different people though. He was the High School popular guy while I was a nerd if you wanted to call it that. I didn't mind.

I was in mostly all advanced classes. Jared was smart to so we had some classes together.

Occasionally Jared and I would talk in public but mostly if we were assigned to work together on a project or something. I was grateful for those though because we would have more chances to hang out together.

Not like anyone knew what was really going on between us. My brother didn't even know. If he did he would have a cow. Literally. But he was always out as well so I guess that was a good thing.

To the point. My name is Kimberly Mae Landon and I'm seventeen years old. I have a brother and father. My mother died of cancer. And I'm secretly dating Jared Cameron.


	2. School

**Q/A Is Jared a wolf already? Well I was thinking about doing the whole werewolf, vampire Supernatural in this story but then changed my mind something different. So in this story there just humans.**

**Chapter Two**

Remind me why I hate Monday's? Start of a new week. School. Today would be a good day though. I could feel it. I know weird but there was just something there telling me that I would enjoy today.

Once my alarm clock went off I jumped to my feet running to the bathroom. Brian was already there. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face walking back to my bedroom.

When I got there I went to my closet. I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with a black zipper jacket over it and Sand UGGS. I looked at myself in my full length mirror and grabbed my comb going through my hair.

When I was ready I left my room with my essentials and left my room heading downstairs. Dad was already gone, at the hospital. I wasn't very surprised.

"Ready?" Brian asked from behind me.

I nodded and walked out of the house Brain behind me. I got into his Chevy car that was solid blue with nice rims added from dad and settled in resting my stuff on my lap.

"I don't see how you do it," Brain commented as we started down the road from home.

"Do what?" I wondered.

"Everything. I mean your a straight A student. Most likely your class valedictorian. Your basically in everything AP. Your in band. You do Nisma and Jazz Band plus Wind Ensemble. And you never complain. You got a tight schedule Kim, but you still find time for friends."

I tried not to laugh out loud. By friends he meant my two best friends. Kelsey and Sasha. I smiled thinking of them.

When Brain told me this I tried hard not to think of Jared but couldn't help it. If he only knew his schedule. I mean Jared was in Band as well which included him doing Nissma, Jazz Band and Wind Ensemble. He also had AP classes but at the same time he did sports.

"Oh come on you do a lot to." I shrugged. "It's not a big deal. It's not like I'm going to do anything else."

Brain rolled his eyes. "Yeah right Kim. Just because me and you don't really do the whole brother sister bonding thing that doesn't mean I'm not upservant. Remember that."

I shuddered. Watching me. Did he possibly no about Jared and me. No he couldn't have. No one did. Not even my best friends and I shared everything with them.

It was quite after that. At first I didn't notice when we got to school. "You coming or what? I know you're not the skipping school type of girl." Brian smiled.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. Essintaly people knew me because of who my brother was. He was pretty popular and he enjoyed it. That's really the only reason when I got attention but I hated being put in the spot light really.

As I walked in I noticed Jared standing with his friends by the school door. Well his best friend Paul Lahote. Our eyes met and then we looked away from each other quickly as if nothing ever happened.

Even starring for the shortest amount of time could raise the slightest amount of questions.

I went to straight to my locker as usual. It was in the North Wing of the school. I opened my locker and found a note at the top of it. Jared. I knew it was from him because he's the only one with my combination.

I quickly opened it and read it.

**Kimmy. Had fun this weekend. See you soon hopefully. Meet me in the back closet of the band room your free period. (:-JC.**

I rolled my eyes. My schedule was pretty easy to remember and he had taken a very close interest to study it.

After putting everything away I went to my homeroom and checked in. I had AP English. It was really easy. We weren't doing much anyways. This was one of the classes I had without Jared.

Mr. Kreptor, the teacher was always late. Nothing new. So after the pledge and he still wasn't here everyone was quite used to it. When he finally arrived it was about ten minutes after.

We got straight to work. We were starting on a Essay. He handed out a rubric and a sheet of when what stuff would be due. Pretty easy. He let us get to work soon. The essay had to be on a type of under water sea creature.

I chose none other than a shark. I mean they were interesting I guess you could say. And my favorite movie was Soul Surfer.

I started first just writing down facts that I already knew, like types. It wasn't a long list. I would have to search the computer later. I put my paper's away after awhile and worked on something else. There was nothing I could really do at the moment anyways.

"Alright class," Mr. Kreptor spoke getting everyone's attention. "You know what to do with the rubrics and everything. We have about three more minutes to put everything away."

Once the bell rang I hoped out of my seat and ran to the band room. Yep, band this period. That was basically my favorite class and it wasn't just because I sat next to Jared. We both played the Tenor Saxaphone. It was only us two.

I dropped my stuff in the hallway and hurried int the room getitng my insturment. It wasn't long until Jared came in and did the same sitting down next to me pulling out his music.

He turned around before whispering to me, "Did you get my note." And then looked to see that no one was paying attention and some other people were coming in.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"And." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's a go." I breathed before just randomly playing a note like the rest of band was doing. It sounded awful but good thing we weren't all playing yet.

Once Mr. Malango stepped out of his office that was right in the band room and closed the door he took his place in front of everyone. When he raised his hands everyone stopped what they were doing and the room became instantly silent.

"Good morning. Now I have some announcments and then we can get straight to playing." If a pen dropped everyone would be able to hear it. Dead silence.

"Alright first I want to say to all Nissma people thank you for the forms I have them all ready to go. A new schedule for your lessons and Nissma will be passed around," he grabbed two different stacks of papers from the chair where they sat. He handed one to a flute player, Ellie Evans and then walked over another section the clairnets and handed it off to, Haley James.

"Alright. They're coming around when done pass them back. If your not in Nissma don't take a schedule. For now that's all the handouts I have. Let's play."

As papers passed everyone stopped to take out there music. We were playing three songs. They were all fast with the exception of one so I liked them all.

When I finally got my two papers I looked over them quickly. Mr. Malango was now speaking with the flute section to discuss something or how to play a note. I wasn't sure because I lost intrest. It wasn't like he was talking to me.

I put my papers away when I was finished scanning them and smiled. Jared and I had the same lessons and we had the same Nissma lesson so I would get to see him. The part that sucked was that it was all scheduled for Wednesday instead of sooner, oh well.

The period was over soon. I quickly went off and put my instrument away and waited for the bell to ring. I saw Jared to talking to some of his Lacrosse friends and looked away. I knew he caught my glance. He was so careful when it came to me. Making sure no one knew about us or anything like that.

I soon made my way to third period. Spanish, great. I had this class with Jared. It passed quick then I was off to History. After that Health and then Lunch.

Jared was in my History class as well but when he was having Math I had Health and when he had Health I had Math. We both had the same Lunch. I did have both classes with Embry Call though and Jacob Black. They were both his friends who were always nice to me.

Just to be nice though. They didn't know we were together or anything like that.

When I got to the lunch room I hurried over to my table. Sasha was already there. I was sure that Kelsey was most likely on the lunch line.

"Hey, where's Kelsey?" I wondered.

"Lunch line," Sasha smiled.

I knew it.

I pulled my lunch out of my brown paper bag. I had a turkey sandwich with male and swiss cheese, a juice box and grapes. Also doritoes. I knew I wouldn't eat all of it probably.

I took a bite of my sandwich first. Soon Kelsey joined us. "Hey, Hey, Hey. So did you guys here?"

Kelsey was more on the talk side of us three. She basically knew everything but never really got into it just listened and told us. Sasha was the girl who didn't care she would get into your face if she needed and not to mention the fashion queen, and I was on the quite nerdy side you could say.

"What happened?" Sasha asked.

"Well did you hear about Jared Cameron?" She wondered. I was instantly all ears but tried not to be well too nosy just wondering.

Sasha beat me for I could ask what was going on. "What happened?"

"Well you know he's basically the star athlete of this school. So I heard that he was being put on Varsity Lacrosse when it started. I mean he's star Football Quarterback, he's on the Basketball team and he's doing Wrestling. Then Lacrosse. Literally the only time he isn't busy is in the Summer."

I nodded. That was true. I had went to his games numerous times and he was amazing. It was annoying though. I mean to see other girls fluttering with your boyfriend.

Wouldn't you want to snap, eventually?

"Not surprised," I commented.

Sasha nodded before commetning, "Good point. Anyway so how about we all hang out on Saturday. We can go to my house. Parent's wont be home. Going to Port Angeles on Friday morning so they're leaving Dean, Carter, Alex and I home alone."

I nodded. "Sure I'm not busy. Besides it was so much fun last time," I grinned, Sasha and Kelsey followed remembering what happened last time. To fun.

"Yeah I'm totally in. Well I just have to check with dad and Angela." Kelsey frowned a little bit.

When she was five her parents got divorced. She was a only child. Her mom moved off the La Push Reservation onto the Makah Reservation instead and her dad stayed. He remarried when she was eight to this girl named Angela. Kelsey hated her.

I had met her a couple of times while hanging out with Kelsey. I didn't care for her much either. She was well let's say bossy.

Lunch was over soon after that. All too soon. I saw Jared when he was walking out but his back was turned to me. He was walking with Paul Lahote and some of his other friends. Even Leah Clearwater was leaving with them but she dated Sam Uley for the time being. They were so happy together.

I had Math now, Algebra. I couldn't wait until it was over for my Free Period. I hurried to my locker putting my stuff inside and then to the Band Room and went into the back closet.

I stood with my back to the door and watched the clock. Well I could only see it because it hung on the wall and was bright I guess you could say. The room was dark though. I didn't really care.

I hoped Jared would show up, soon.

Faintly I heard the door open but ignored it. I mean someone could have a lesson in the other room. No one ever came in here. Before I could move two hands wrapped around my eyes so I could see nothing.

All that was left was the faint breathing.


	3. Back Closet

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Really appreciate them! (: Enjoy. **

**Chapter Three**

I tried to keep my breathing as stead as possible. I wasn't sure who was behind me but after a couple of seconds went by I guessed that it was safe.

"Boo," someone whispered in my ear. The only voice that I wanted to hear. Jared.

I spun around quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Jared." I smiled.

He rested his head on top of mines and kissed my hair lightly, "Kim."

"You scared me," I peered up at him.

"Sorry." He smiled even though he didn't notice me looking at him, or maybe he did. "I told you to meet me here and I scared you. Wow Kim. I will have to remember to sneak up on you more."

"Don't you dare," I scowled playfully.

Jared looked down at me now. Our eyes locked. Magic. I felt so at peace with him. In his arms. This was where I was supposed to be. It just felt so right. I never wanted to leave.

Jared walked over to the door I was still wrapped up in his arms and somewhat amazed he knew where he was going with the light off. He slid down the door so we were sitting on the floor and I climbed into his lap resting my head in his chest.

He was wearing his wrestling sweatshirt from last year. I traced the words with my finger.

"How was your day so far?" I whispered starting to make conversation but I made sure he would be able to hear me.

"It was great. Band was my favorite though."

"Why?" I asked curious.

"Because it was the first class got to spend it with you?" He smiled and I blushed scarlet.

"You just sat next to me, nothing big." I shrugged.

"Your my girlfriend Kim. That's huge." Only to us, if everyone in the entire school knew than it would be huge, I didn't actually say that though. Just thought it to myself.

"Did you hear? I got onto Varsity Lacrosse," Jared spoke, I could hear the smile in his voice. I grinned.

"Yes I did. I'm so proud of you. Even though the season hasn't started you can count of me to go to all of your games."

"I know. And that includes Wrestling as well right?"

I nodded into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me so he was holding my shoulders. "How do you do it?" I wondered after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence between us.

"Do what?" He wondered.

"All of it. Your Mr. Popularity. Then your sports guy. And your the band guy. Then your my boyfriend the boy everyone wants may I mention and then your just you. How?"

I felt him shrug. "It's easy. Not that hard. I mean we have Wind Ensemble every Tuesday morning and Jazz Band every Wednesday morning. Are Nissma lessons are whenever. I love my sports you know so that's easy and I could get a scholarship off of it. Then being popular just comes with it really. And your boyfriend, wouldn't give that up for the world."

"Are you sure?" I murmured more to myself.

"What do you mean?"

"It's me. You could have any girl in school you want. Just say the word and there yours. And over everyone you choose me. That's weird, don't you think."

"No. Your different Kim. I care about you. Your not like other girls. I don't care if you're popular or not."

Even though his words were comforting I found that kind of hard to believe. Jared probably not wanting to start a argument about it -I didn't either though- changed the subject.

"It's going to get tougher soon," Jared said serious now.

"What do you mean?"

"Spending time together. We should do as much of that as possible right now. When Wrestling start's some practices are on Saturday's..." before he could finish I got out of his arms and looked at him hurt.

"Are you joking?" I was angry now.

"Kim calm down," Jared said rubbing his temples. This is probably what he had wanted to tell me. Why he wanted to meet me here. I would've preferred his house so I could at least scream or something.

"No. Our schedule is already tight. It's not like we hang out around school or anything..." I was just getting started when Jared interrupted me.

"We're hanging out now."

"You know what I mean," I spat. "Anyway it's not like we hang out or anything around school. Your always doing sports or something. Like now it's basketball so after school is out of the question. I mean basketball ends next week and then three weeks later Wrestling tryouts or whatever. And now you have more practices. Are you serious Jared?" I was in a mixture of pissed off and angry right now.

I stood up on my feet soon followed by Jared. I could see he was angry. I knew why. He was angry for with me for not understanding.

"Kim you have to understand. You know how important this is to me," Jared said seriously.

And that was true I did know but at this point I was so furious I really didn't care. "I do understand but right now I don't care!"

"Be quite. Are you trying to get someone to come in here and find us."

I hated this term the most of our relationship. It basically was the term that set everything. No one could no. Secrecy. I mean it just complicated things in so many way. I looked to the wall next to me.

"Come on Kimmy," Jared stepped closer. "You know how things are. It's better this way."

I wanted to ask for who? For his reputation or for mine. I kept my mouth shut though. I loved him so much, I didn't want to fight about anything.

"Fine." I gave in and he hugged me. After awhile I wrapped my arms around him.

"How about I make it up to you?" Jared said kissing my forehead. I looked up and smiled.

"How?"

"This Saturday. Why don't we hang out. All day, my house. Or if Brian's not home yours. We can have the whole day together."

Of all days it had to be Saturday. Ugh, I was going over Sasha's. I already told her I would.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Sasha's house. What about Sunday?"

"I can't. And you talk about me not being able to hang out. Can't you cancel."

I rolled my eyes. I knew this trick. Trying to turn the tables on me. Not this time. I really wanted some girl time this weekend.

"Jared I already told her I would go and I meant it. So relax. K?"

"Come on Kim. When's the last time we enjoyed each other's company. Sunday I'm busy with Paul."

"Your always busy with Paul. Just cancel on him this once or something. I don't know. How about this since I'm not going to Sasha's until later Saturday we spend the morning together."

"Friday night sleepover?" He wagged his eye brows. I saw when I looked up at him and playfully slapped his chest with the back of my hand.

"Don't get any ideas." This wouldn't be my first time letting Jared stay. Didn't matter because I locked my door and wasn't like we would do anything.

"Is that a yes?"

"Why not."

Jared leaned down and used his finger to push up my chin. He brought his lips to mine. Amazing. At first it was a calm and collected kiss, that was until I let him after awhile of him begging for a entrance. He moaned slightly.

I pulled away for a quick breather after awhile. "Do you think it's time to go soon?" I wondered.

Jared shrugged. "Don't know. How about we just stay here."

"You know we can't do that. You'd get into trouble probably with the coach or something."

"Nope. Come on Kim. We can leave early go home and spend some time together."

"I can't."

"What class do you have anyway?"

"Ninth is Biology."

"Oh I have Physics. I have that class." I rolled my eyes. He was always complaining about something.

"Let's go. Bell is probably going to ring soon."

"Come on do something fun and skip."

"No. And if I find out you skip I'm going to kick your butt." I laughed.

Jared rolled his eyes and cupped my face in his hands then kissed my gently on the lips. "I love you." I spoke.

Jared smiled and then let go of me. "I love you too." He went to the door gave me a wink which I could see more clear from the light and then left me be. Oh boy. What was he doing to me?


	4. Texting

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Really appreciate them! (: Enjoy. **

**P.S. Sorry: So I just noticed a mistake that I had made. I wrote that Kim's brother was Peter in the beginning and it's not Peter it's Brian and then her best friends I had to re-correct that. I fixed it though. **

**Anyways Enjoy the chapter. (:**

**Chapter Four**

It was a quite ride home. When I got there I went straight to my bedroom. I closed the door, locked it and then started my homework. When I was finished I couldn't help think about my day.

Not my day exactly but the closet. I wanted to come out with our relationship. I wanted everyone to know. But then I didn't want that much attention on me. I had never been the spotlight type of girl and didn't want to start now.

Then there was Jared. A part of me knew that he would be embarrassed by me if it came out we were dating. I mean he was popular and I wasn't. It was only natural. But I also knew he would never admit it to my face.

After awhile I was to upset so I just took a shower and then changed into my pajamas before making dinner. I made steak, mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables. Brian and I ate in silence. When dad came home he ate and then went to sleep.

"Are you okay Kim?" Brian asked me after awhile.

I was now sitting in my room on my bed with the door wide open. I just nodded. He looked confused. I could tell he wanted to tell me something but at the same time he was focused very hard on something.

He walked in and sat on the edge of my bed looking me in the eye and smiled. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

I nodded. I did know that in some way I guess. I still didn't talk to him really though. It was weird. And what would I talk to him about anyway?

"I know," I smiled.

"Good. Oh did you hear today?"

"About what?"

"Jared made Varsity Lacrosse. Not much of a surprise."

I smiled. "Oh yeah I heard about that at lunch."

"At least he can play."

It hit me then. Brian was on Varsity Lacrosse as well. I almost forgot. Wow. I felt stupid. "I'm happy for you to." I smiled.

"Thanks. Thought you forgot for a second."

"How could I forget?" I smiled regretting that I really did regret.

Brian rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead before leaving my room. That was weird.

I got into bed soon after that. Not really I just lay there looking up at the ceiling. I had my cell phone by my pillow next to me especially since I had my alarm on there to wake me up.

Before I could finally drift off it started to vibrate.

_Kimmy. I love you.-Jared._

I smiled at the text. He was so sweet. This was one of the reasons I wanted him. He was amazing. He was just, Jared.

_I love you to.-Kim._

_Not as much as I love you though.-Jared._

_Your right because I love you more.-Kim._

Honestly I hoped me saying this didn't start a argument over this. Because in the end we both knew it was true. I would love him more than he would ever love me.

_So did you get out of your weekend plans so we could hangout?-Jared._

I was aggravated now. Did he not get that I wasn't going to cancel. We could work something out later.

_Nope. And not going to.-Kim._

_Why :(-Jared._

_Because I want to spend time with my friends. We can make plans another time Jared. It's not that big of a deal.-Kim._

_It is. I have sports. So I won't be able to spend as much time with you then.-Jared._

_We'll figure it out later. I'm tired. See you tomorrow.-Kim._

I considered shutting my phone off. I knew he would text me back but really didn't want to be bothered. I could ask Brian to wake me up even though I really didn't need him to. I woke up all around the night so it didn't matter.

I heard my phone vibrate and turned it off. I made sure it was him first before I did. I turned it off then and went to sleep.


	5. Lessons

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Really appreciate them! (: Enjoy. **

**Chapter Five**

Dad said I could go. To Sasha's. I was so happy. I had to ask after I had got home Tuesday. He was just about to leave though so I made it quick.

Jared and I hadn't spoken all day, Tuesday. Glances was it. He just frowned at me when he saw me. I felt like giving him the finger once but that just wasn't me or who I was. I wasn't going to change.

I didn't even see the big deal in things. He was just making the situation more then it was. That was my opinion on things anyway.

He would talk to me eventually. Besides today was Wednesday and I had lessons. I was up early right now. It was about five-forty five in the morning. I really didn't need to be awake but whatever. I had stuff that I wanted to do.

For starters finish my homework from yesterday. I had gotten something in each class and I had to practice. I doubled yesterday when I got home for practicing my instrument so I could count yesterday and today. I had a feeling this week would be a very long one.

As soon as I finished the rest of my homework it was time to get up for school. I really just wanted to stay in my bed all nice and comfortable. It was better then getting up to me.

But I had to. I stumbled over to my closet picking out of my outfit for the day. Blue cami with a black top that was open neck but not to open so you could see anything. White skinny jeans and black flats. I went to the bathroom first and took a ten minute shower just in case I had a lot of homework later like before.

When I got out I changed and covered all of the essentials first. I left my hair out.

I ate a bowl of cereal really quickly before hurrying back upstairs and getting my stuff for the day. When I was all set in the car Brian came out. It was a quite ride to school.

When I got there I hurried out of the car. I could see Sasha walking into the school and Kelsey was like right behind me. We all walked to my locker first so I could put my stuff away that I didn't need then Kelsey's and then we all went to Sasha's.

"I talked to my dad, he said I can go." I smiled.

Sasha's face lit up and Kelsey smiled. "Yes. Now we can all hang out. Thankfully. I need some girl time with my girl's." Kelsey said grinning now.

"Well who else would you want girl time with?" Sasha said joking when we all just started laughing. My girls.

"Kim you look tired," Sasha commented after analyzing me carefully.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired. I had homework in every class and I had to practice for my band music and Nyssma music. Whew. So I did some last night and the rest early this morning."

"I don't know how you do it Kim." Sasha said shaking her head and Kelsey followed.

I shrugged. It didn't affect me. I just wasn't bothered by any of it. I mean I had the time but I had my lazy moments.

"I agree Kim. Don't you ever want to just stop? I mean advanced and all this other stuff. Don't you get tired of it or anything?"

If I was going to be honest, no. I mean sure I had my moments but I was perfectly fine with everything the way it went. There was one thing I was tired of. Pretending not to be Jared's girlfriend but that was something completely different.

"Not really. I have my moments but it's okay," I answered and then simply just smiled.

They both nodded and then Kelsey started a conversation about a new teen magazine. By then we were all into the conversation but walking downstairs.

I saw Jared when we went down. We made eye contact and I glared at him before looking away. I tried to keep a strong face so I Sasha or Kelsey wouldn't ask me what was wrong. So I just got back into the conversation.

"I need this month's new copy," I said smiling and getting back into the conversation.

"I have it!" Sasha grinned.

"Mind if I borrow?" I said raising my eye brows.

"Nawh. It will be waiting for you on Saturday."

I grinned then. Yes. I loved my friends. We had are moments but they were still amazing.

"Aha, hey I got to go. I have to turn in my report early this morning." Kelsey said suddenly.

Sasha and I nodded. She walked off then and Sasha was next. We would see each other at lunch anyways. I went to my homeroom. I wasn't staying anyway so it didn't matter. I had lessons.

I walked into class and told Mr. Kreptor that I had lessons. After giving him what him the homework and whatever else I had to hand in he let me go. I left quick. I really didn't need him remembering that he was giving homework or something which he hopefully wasn't.

I rushed down to the band room. I was anxious you could say. It was just going to be Jared and I. It would be weird not as if it wasn't already. I wasn't sure if I waned to work things out with him or if I just wanted to scream in his face.

Right now I was feeling both. Well right now I was feeling a mixture of things.

I put my stuff down before getting my instrument. When I turned around I turned to see Jared standing there looking at me. I turned back around just to ignore him. I tensed when I felt arms wrap around me and someone peck the side of my neck.

I abruptly turned around. "What are you doing?"

"About to kiss my girlfriend." Jared gave me one of his smiles. I felt myself warming up to him. No Kim be strong. I tried to warn myself.

He leaned in by I moved so he kissed my cheek. "Come on Kim, don't be like that?"

"Like what? And why are you being close to me. Have you forgotten were in public?"

"No I haven't."

"Then why?"

"Come on Kim. It's us to. Besides you and I both know very well as does probably everyone else in band that Mr. Malango is always late first period."

What he said was true. I did know that. And so did probably everyone else that had a first period lesson but that didn't matter. I still didn't see why he was speaking to me.

"Yeah, so. That doesn't mean you have to talk to me or anything."

Jared rubbed his forehead. "Really Kim. Don't be like this."

"Like what?" I said my voice getting a little bit higher.

"Like, you know. Just don't. And don't get loud. People could come in here. We don't need questions stirring up."

We. He really meant, I. As in him. I didn't care about people's accusations. I mean that didn't mean I needed the whole school asking but still. Ugh, this boy was making my life so more challenging then it needed to be.

"You know what Jared I don't care. This is really getting out of hand."

Jared cup my face in his hands then. "Don't do that Kim. You and I both agreed to this. We have to stick with it. Come on. I know you love me."

And I did love him. But still this was getting to a point where I couldn't take it anymore. "I never denied loving you still."

Jared kissed me without warning. Just like that. He began to beg for a entrance and I complied wrapping my arms around his waist pulling me closer to him. This was so wrong, and I knew it was we both did. But it felt so right.

It continued like that for a couple of minutes. I think the both of us were completely oblivious to what was going on outside these walls, this room. It was just us, we were focused on each other.

Something dropped then. It was a loud thud. We jumped apart and Jared ran to the door and walked out. Crap. Had someone seen us? This was great, just great. I rubbed my head. If someone had then Jared would not be happy.

That would most likely put a damper in our relationship. That was the last thing we needed right now.

Jared came back in soon. He was holding a broken stand. And when I say broken I mean broken. Oh well. "Fell over," he told me.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I saw when I was coming in. It was already wobbling so I figured just a matter of time before the thing brakes." 

I nodded, that was true. So I guessed no one had been here. Good. I wanted to ask him if he was happy it was a stand but restrained myself from doing so.

I walked over and nodding having my back to Mr. Malango's office door. I leaned my head back and was about to slide down so I was sitting on the floor but Jared stopped me. He looked me in the eye smiling before leaning in.

"Shouldn't we be more careful?" I asked smiling.

"One last kiss."

"Well, if you insist." I grinned.

Jared chuckled a bit and gave me a quick peck. Being with him had it's quirks but this was one of the good moments right now. I loved him.

I went back and got my instrument sitting down and Jared sat next to me. We had a quick conversation about what we did yesterday before the announcements came one.

Mr. Malango trudged in soon after, he frowned. "Sorry was in the office."

We nodded and he pulled up a chair sitting in front of us. "Well anyway, how about we hear that amazing music piece."

**How did you like the chapter? I tried to end it on a good note very calm and suttle. More drama coming up soon hopefully. **

**Review(:**


	6. Confussion, to say the least

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Really appreciate them! (: Enjoy. **

**Chapter Six**

Lessons were fine. Before it ended like ten minutes Mr. Malango went back to the office to copy something. He knew that Jared and I would be fine just sitting here well more like making out here.

Once he left Jared planted a sweet soft kiss on my neck. I smiled slightly. And then looked to him. "You know you shouldn't be doing that."

"Well you are my girlfriend. So I think you should be able to make a exception for me."

I grinned. "Well what kind of exception would that be?" I wrinkled my eyebrows.

"Go on a date with me?" he said a smile on his face.

That took me by surprise. Did he really just say that? Go on a date with him? That was different. Was he maybe ready to tell people about us? I could tell through lessons something had been on his mind. Maybe that was it.

"Are you serious?" I looked at him with my eyes wide and smiling. Was he really asking me to go on a date with him. Oh my.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Well my parents will be out of town on the-," I stopped listening after awhile. Yeah that was kind of what I thought. When he wasn't with his boys and no where actually public or anything.

I mean I should be glad right? In some fulfilling way I was but then I wasn't. The whole situation was very complicated. In some ways I just wanted it to be over because I felt we might be happier but I loved him too much to let go.

But would he ever let me go?

"So what do you think?" Jared asked interrupting my thoughts.

I shrugged, "Just text me whenever. If I'm not busy than I can go."

Jared frowned. "What?" I asked shrugging.

"And you say we need to make time for each other. I'm trying here Kim. I mean really. You have to help me too, it can't just be me planning everything."

UGH! I was so aggravated. Did he really just say this to me. He could really piss me off sometimes and this was one of them. What a line of bull. "Really Jared? I always try. But you have your sports and Mr. Popular. You know I have a life to."

"I never said you didn't Kim, don't try and put words into my mouth!"

"I'm not I'm just saying I can't wait around for you all of the time," I rolled my eyes.

You could see Jared was pissed off with me now. "Oh, well I'm sorry Kim. I didn't know my life schedule played such a part on what you do."

"Well it does!" I exploded.

We glared at each other for the time being until the bell rang. Since we had band we just stayed where we were. Mr. Malango came back soon so we just looked ahead glaring.

The period went slow since we had to be near each other the whole time. No one seemed to notice as usual I mean it was Jared and then me so why would they think of anything?

I knew that part of my problem. His popularity.

That was who he was and I didn't judge him for it but at the same time I didn't like it was part of the wedge between us. We were two very different people and I didn't see that changing for anyone any time soon.

Once the day had progressed I was excited for lunch. There Kelsey reminded me of my free period today. I groaned wonderful. Whatever, I was going to the band room closet and was just going to do some homework or whatever.

Kelsey and Sasha chatted all through lunch. I joined in the conversation here and there but not really. I found myself looking to Jared's table now and then. He was no where to be seen. Maybe he would be coming in soon.

He never showed though. Maybe I would see him free period. There was a lot of stuff that we needed to discuss. I went to the band closet when I had it but he wasn't there. I just sat down and started my homework after awhile I thought about it and decided to text his phone.

_Hey, where are you?-Kim._

He didn't answer at first. After awhile I heard my phone buzz and was grateful when I looked to see that it was Jared that text me back.

_Why do you care?-Jared._

Wow, he really had to be this cruel and stuff. I just wanted to talk to him. I wanted to talk about it, talk about everything.

_Because I miss you.-Kim._

_Really? From this morning it didn't seem like it-Jared._

I rolled my eyes. This was what he did. He would always find something to argue about I mean I had my moments but still.

_Let's just talk about it. Come on Jared. It's not that hard. Please? Just come to the closet and let's talk!-Kim._

_I'm not in the mood right now.-Jared._

_Fine, I'll come to you then. Where are you?-Kim._

_None of your concern. Look Kim, I don't want to talk right now.-Jared._

I let my insecurity get the best of me. I bet he was with someone. Probably. I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that to me. Actually I bet that's exactly what he would do if he were mad enough. It's not like people knew, not that they would care anyway right?

_Whatever, bye!-Kim._

That was the end of the conversation. He didn't text me back nor did I try for the rest of the day. I just wanted to go home and I just wanted to wrap myself up in a small ball and cradle myself to sleep or something. That would be a perfect solution, wouldn't it?

No, not really.


	7. Are you serious!

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Really appreciate them! More twists and turns to come soon the story, (: Enjoy. **

**Chapter Seven **

Jared and I absolutely refused to speak to one another! I mean refused. I didn't talk to him and he sure didn't make an attempt to talk to me. If I was being honest it really hurt but I would get over it.

I had to be strong. I knew that this wedge between us was only getting bigger and it would only continue. I couldn't help but wonder that maybe we had made the wrong mistakes being together and everything.

I mean we were two separate people from two separate worlds and no one even knew about us! We dated in secret. That was just wonderful right!

NO! It wasn't.

I was at the point where I didn't care if people knew about us. Jared said he loved me so would it matter that we were different? NO. Jared was really the problem. And I would confront him. Right? 

Well how could I do that right now? First of all it was the weekend and I didn't plan on marching to his house or anything like that.

Besides I wanted this to be a good weekend. I would hang out with my girls Sasha and Kelsey and we would have fun. I was determined to just have fun and not let Jared run my mood, no. he wasn't worth is.

After I got out of the shower on standing in my room in my towel with the doors closed. I had about an hour before I had to be at Sasha's. I wasn't in the mood to drive but I was going to. Brian had something to do today and he had left earlier.

So there I stood rummaging through my closet to get ready for Sasha's in a towel and my hair also in a towel. I finally found something.

A Watercolor Feather Shirt that I got for my birthday from Wet Seal, black legging with zippers on the bottom and some flats. After changing I let my hair out of my towel and packed my bags to leave.

I let my hair out and smiled when I looked in the mirror in the bathroom and saw it, loved it. My hair was something I really liked, I don't know I just liked to play with it sometimes, like twirling it my fingers.

I finished everything I had to do in the bathroom, washing my face and brushing my teeth before I left heading over to Sasha's.

This should be fun.

When I arrived Sasha and Kelsey were already outside waiting on me. When I got out of the car bag slung over my shoulder keys in my hand they ran to give me a hug.

"Finally, about time you got here," Kelsey grinned.

"Aha yeah. I guess I was running a little late," I smiled blushing a bit.

"A little," Sasha looked at her wrist as if she had a watch there and then grinned at me. "I would say like a couple hours late Kimmy. I need to get you a watch," I laughed. She was crazy.

"Where the boys?" I asked as we walked up the steps to her house. Usually whenever we all hung out Sasha's brothers were there to great us with jokes.

"RIGHT HERE KIMMY," Carter shouted coming into view as we all walked into the house. Dean and Alex were right behind him.

Dean was the oldest out of all four. He was a Senior. Then there was Sasha and Alex was just a Freshman. Carter was the youngest of all four. He was in the eighth grade.

Since Dean was a Senior he knew my brother. They were actually pretty good friends, well more like best friends so I saw him a lot when he like came over to the house and stuff.

"Kimberly!" Alex shouted. I couldn't help but laugh. "Where have you been, we've missed you!"

"I was already informed on how late I was Alex," I smiled.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Past late. Like hours late!"

"You sound just like Sasha," I smiled looking at her and then back to him. I looked in time to see them both roll there eyes at me.

"Yeah, and you call me crazy," Sasha said smiling. "We are going upstairs for a minute. We will be down soon."

"HURRY," Carter shouted.

Wow, he was awfully hyper. I couldn't help wonder how much sugar he had today. Probably a lot no wonder he was so full of energy.

I put my stuff down in Sasha's room next to Kelsey's. We all went downstairs after. The boys were still standing there were we had left them. Carter was now jumping up and down.

"How much sugar did you have?" I asked laughing.

"A LOT!" He screamed.

Everyone burst out laughing then. Dean just shook his head but couldn't help crack a smile. "We are going out to eat tonight," Sasha announced.

"Where?" Kelsey wondered. I mean we could either go to Forks or Seattle or whatever.

"A diner in Forks. So not to far of a drive," Alex said and then he walked off into the living room. We all followed and ended up watching Sponge Bob.

We all laughed as the show continued. When it was about seven thirty we all piled into Dean's car to go eat. His car seated seven people. Two in the front, two in the back and three in the way back.

Dean got into the drivers side and Alex into the passenger seat. Behind them was Carter who was slightly calmed down now. He was still a little hyper though just not as bad as before. I sat next to him laughing. Sasha and Kelsey were behind us.

It was a nice ride to the Diner in Forks. When we got there Alex got out first to make sure we could get seats because other people were starting to come in. We followed behind him quickly and were escorted to a table.

Once we got there we settled in our seats. It was nice here. I had remembered this place because I came here for my birthday once. Well dad had took me and Brian here for my birthday once and I liked the place.

It was funny how we all ordered a coca cola to drink at first we weren't sure about Carter. He didn't need anymore sugar than he already had.

But in the end we let him get it. We were going to keep a very close eye on him though. I looked at Dean. "So how are things? Being a Senior and all?"

"Good, I guess. I mean I can't wait until it's over but then I don't know." I nodded understanding somewhat. I would be in the same place next year when I would be a Senior wondering where and what was the next chapter in my life.

"Well I'm loving life right now. I feel bad for Dean since he has to deal with all that complicated stuff from High School with graduating soon," Carter smiled taking another sip of his soda.

We all rolled our eyes at him but he just gave off a goofy smile. After finally getting our food we ate until Kelsey gasped. I looked up from my burger and french fries at her. "What's wrong?"

Everyone was paying attention to her. We followed her finger as she pointed to whatever was so spectacular to her. I wished I hadn't.

Sitting at a booth in the corner was one of the most popular girls in school, Amanda Hanks. Most people called her Mandy though. Well sometimes they called her that.

And next to her with his arm draped around her shoulders was Jared Cameron. My boyfriend. For now anyways.

**IMPORTANT! I'm not sure if I will be updating for the next two weeks that's while your getting this chapter today instead of Friday. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**


	8. Forgiven?

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Really appreciate them! **

**Don't want to do to much of the sleepover this chapter, but I do want to add more Kim and Brian time you could say and more Jared. **

**And may be short, wrote it quickly so I could have something to post(: Enjoy. **

**Chapter Eight**

I was so shocked. Was this really happening to me right now? I knew he was mad but I thought he loved me. I turned away, to upset to watch. I finished my food and really hoped we leaved before Desert. I was grateful we just ordered it to go and then left.

I don't think Jared saw me and even if he did there was no fixing this. I had seen him with another girl. I didn't care behind the reason, well I did I had still seen him. He was probably on a date with her right? I mean what else would he be doing.

I didn't want to know. The whole ride back to Sasha's I was quite. I thought about lying and faking being sick and going home or something but I didn't want to ruin the night with my girls.

When we got back to the house we played Wii games. Well they played and I watched but I played Just Dance 2 and some other games occasionally.

I was glad when we finally all just went to bed.

I had a weird dream. I was walking through a house, I wasn't sure whose though. I kept walking around. After finally building up my courage I decided to wonder upstairs. As I kept going I saw a room. The light wasn't on like the others but I could hear a murmur of voices.

I walked closer to the door until I was standing in front of it, my head titled to the side wondering. Who was in there? This was definitely a strange dream.

After a few more murmurs of words that I couldn't make out I had the courage to open the door. And when I did, I wished I hadn't. There was my boyfriend Jared and another girl. And he was making out with her.

I woke then. It was by someone shaking me. My eyes popped open and there was Sasha. Kelsey was pearring over me smiling and Sasha smiling to. "You okay?" She asked laughing.

I grinned, faking it of course. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kelsey leaned down and had her lips out and she was making a kissing face, "You shore? You were shaking and everything!" She said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied jumping up to my feet. "I'm going to get changed," I said grabbing my stuff which included my phone and walking to the door but Kelsey ran in front of me and shook her head.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We are so going to prank the boys. Look what they did," she pointed and I turned around to see a big bucket in the way but I didn't get it. I shrugged, "What?"

"When you open the door, the bucket will fall. And it's placed by our sleeping bags to get all three of us."

I nodded understanding. "Great, so what do we do?"

I sure didn't want to get covered in whatever they filled that with. Knowing the boys whatever they could find from the kitchen which was probably a little bit of everything.

"We get them back. But first we have to get that down. I have an idea. Kim stand on Sasha's dresser and hold the bucket securely, make sure it doesn't fall and I'll cut the string. Sasha get our stuff out of the way."

We all got to it. I hoped I didn't end up dropping it. I knew that I could be clumsy at times, this really wasn't a moment where I should though. I secured the bucket in my hands and nodded at Kelsey. She had gotten one of Sasha's chair and was standing on it with scissors in her hands. She cut the rope and the bucket would've fell if I didn't have it.

I kept it tightly in my hands and bent down making sure not to spill any, handing it over to Sasha. When she had it in her hands I got down and looked to see what was inside.

It just looked mud with a whole bunch of other nasty stuff in it. I frowned, "Nasty." I commented laughing a little bit.

Kelsey and Sasha joined in.

"What should we do?" Sasha wondered.

I shrugged. "Got anymore buckets?"

Sasha nodded. "Get two more. I have a idea." We left the room quietly. The bucket was really heavy so Kelsey and I both carried it into the kitchen and set it on the counter.

"What you thinking over there Kimmy?" She wondered.

"Why not pour some of this into both of the buckets but leave some in here only add more stuff," I smiled.

"Love it," she said. We slapped hands and then both made faces cause we knew we had to be quite but we ended up just laughing it off.

When Sasha came back we filled all three bucks with stuff. Eggs, chocolate, honey, peanut butter and a lot of other stuff.

We each carried one bucket into the Dean's room. All the boys were there knocked out and had remote controls in there hands. I guessed they fell asleep playing a game last night or whatever. They all had blankets and pillows though.

We moved the controls and turned the game off before attaching the bucket to the ceiling but we made it so that once they moved there hands it would fall on them. They had a string in there hand to make it work.

We made french toast for breakfast and eggs. We left the leftovers for the boys on the counter. Soon after eating I got dressed and looked at my phone. I had a message from Jared to my surprise but ignored it. I would go home soon just to think. I needed time alone.

I didn't want to ruin the time with my girls though so I was glad when Kelsey spoke. "I got to go. Dad want's me home early this morning has to talk to me about something." 

"Really? I think I'll head out to though," I said.

Sasha frowned and then smiled. "Thank you both for coming. We have to hang out again. See you both tomorrow." 

We smiled and gave her a hug. I got into my car and headed home soon, Kelsey right behind me. She flew the horn when she turned off in the direction on her house and I blew mine and waved.

While I drove home I couldn't help but think of my dream. Was it sign? Maybe it was telling me that Jared and I weren't meant to be together. Maybe it meant that we should just break up now before we hurt each other more.

Well before I got hurt more. I didn't see anything wrong with him and if I was in some way hurting him I really had no clue how. One thing was for sure though, we really did need to talk about this.

When I got home I took my stuff and hurried to my bedroom. When I got there I almost screamed. Jared was on my bed sitting there looking at me.

I held my heart and brung my other hand to my forehead and closed my eyes for a second. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked through my teeth.

"I wanted to see you. We need to talk?" Jared said but it sounded more like a question than I statement.

Talk and by talk I hope he meant about what happened last night and what the hell was going on with him and that girl.

I made sure that my door was closed and brought my stuff over putting it in front of my closet. I sat on my bed by Jared. "Where does this leave us?" I whispered but low enough so that he would be able to hear me.

"I really don't know."

I looked at him in disbelief. Surly he should have a answer for me. I mean we wouldn't be as complicated if it weren't for him.

"Where do you want us to be Jared?" I wondered.

He cupped my hands in his fingers, "I want us to be together. I want us to be a couple, how we were before, you know? Before the problems started."

"In secret?" I said looking away slightly shaking my head.

"Yes, that's how we were before," he said as if that was obvious and I just asked the dumbest question ever.

"What if I want us to be something more?"

"Like?"

"A real couple. We go out and we do stuff we have fun."

"You want to have fun?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I want to be with you. I love you Jared," I poured some of my heart out to him.

"And I love you too, I do Kim. But things are just too complicated right now."

"Fine," I looked away.

"I can make you a promise though."

"What's that?" I was curious now. I was paying attention but I was also thinking about when to bring up what happened yesterday. Did he even know I was there?

"Over summer, next year we will spend more time together. Next year, it's our year."

I looked at him and my eyes lit up, "Do you mean that?" 

"Yeah," he grinned.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck. This was one of the reasons that I was with him, he was really sweet and nice. We had our moments but he was a great guy through everything.

"I take that as a yes," he said rubbing my hair. I looked in his eyes and they were filled with love. I debated weather to bring up last night but the better part of me got past that. I just smiled and kissed him on the lips.

I couldn't help it. I loved him.


	9. What Happens When You Listen In

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Really appreciate them! **

**Oh and before I forget. For future refinance all of the characters look as they would when they were wolves and stuff. And Leah would look like she did in Breaking Dawn, I don't like her short hair in Eclipse. Lol. **

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter Nine**

Sadly the weekend was soon cut short. Too short for my liking but wasn't that how it went basically every week? I rolled my eyes as I looked out of the window on the way to school. I played with my necklace for a little bit.

Today I was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, V-neck with skinny jeans and black flats. I had on a necklace with a metal owl at the end. I remember this necklace. Mom had given it to me.

"You okay Kim?" Brain asked as we drove to school. I nodded my head.

"You sure? You seem a bit out of it at the moment."

He sounded generously worried about me. That was sweet. I smiled.

"Kim, you really do look tired."

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing. I think there might be a flu going around or something. Maybe I should take you back home."

"Brian, really. I'm fine." I tried to convince but was becoming a bit annoyed.

"Kim, I'm serious. I can turn around and just take you home, really I know you don't like missing school or anything but it's no big deal. I can call in for you and get all of your work and everything." Brain tried to convince me.

I found it really sweet of him to worry about me and stuff like that but there was nothing wrong with me at the moment, well I wasn't sick like he thought. I was just annoyed with the whole Jared thing and wanted to be alone. In my own little world.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I eventually snapped at him, but I didn't mean to. Well I did but I didn't want to sound so rude. "Sorry." I said to him softly. I really did feel bad for the way I had said it.

He left me alone after that. Thankfully. I just wanted to be at peace with my thoughts and everything. Right now they were all jungled up. I still hadn't talked with Jared about that night. I wanted to but I knew it would start a argument.

So I was glad that I hadn't seen him yet. But on the other hand I was kind of pissed off at what I had seen and also happy.

_**La Push Jr. Prom: Coming this May. Get ready to buy tickets soon! :)**_

Once you walked in you could see the poster. I had to admit art club did a good job. It was pretty. But how beautiful the sign was didn't matter. The words behind it however did.

I walked to my locker from the sign. When I got there, a note was at the top. I rolled my eyes and debated weather or not I should read it. I had no doubt it was from Jared but I doubted if I actually wanted to read it or not.

I finally got my courage and read it:

**Kim, meet me on your lunch and free period. If anyone asks make up an excuse that you had to practice your solo with me. See you then. And I love you. -Jared.**

I rolled my eyes. Of course. If he let me tell people I was with him it had to be for a reason like we had practice or something. At least people knew that we were together right?

No, not right. Because it was a lie. All of it. In a way I knew that our whole relationship was a lie because we were never going to be that happy in secrecy.

I ripped up the paper and threw it in the trash walking into homeroom. After I threw it out I saw we had a sub. He spilt some of his coffee and it landed in the trash so I wasn't worried about anyone reading the paper. Not that they could anyway, I ripped it up.

Of course my morning was boring. But before lunch, in Health I went to the bathroom. I could've waited but I wanted to spend as much time with Jared as possible. I mean there were only few times when he would leave his friends to be with me so I had to appreciate those times, right?

I was about to leave the stall when I heard two other girls come in. They were giggling. I rolled my eyes. They probably didn't even have to use the bathroom or anything like that, just coming to get out of class. I could understand I guess, but not really.

"Did you hear?" One of the girls asked. Her voice sounded familiar.

"No, about what?"

"Jared Cameron." I was glad I hadn't departed from the stall yet. I stayed put and listened.

"Well, I heard he won't be at lunch today." I couldn't help roll my eyes but for some reason I hadn't left because I felt if I did they would say something interesting that I might like to hear.

Well, not like to hear but would effect my future with him.

"Why?"

"Oh something about band with this girl Kim."

"Who?" I wasn't surprised to know that she didn't know my name. I wasn't popular.

"You know Kim. The girl he sits next to in band that play's the same instrument as him."

"Oh, her."

"Yeah, her."

"Well whatever. Anyway, I have a feeling there's more you want to tell me."

"Okay, there is. I also heard that he went on a date Mandy."

"No way. Wait I heard too. From Mandy herself. She was talking about it last period. She told everyone that they were going to go out soon."

Not as long as I could help it.

"Aha, yeah whatever. Come on Ashlee. You and I both know that it won't last long. I mean if anyone new shoes up she likes Jared's over. Besides I heard he doesn't go out with his friends ex's."

Ashlee. Oh, now I knew. Ashlee Greene. She played the Saxophone. But who was she talking to? I knew the voice but couldn't make it out. It would come to me when I wasn't thinking about it.

"Who'd she date?"

"Paul Lahote. Only for like a month though. I have to admit they were a very cute couple."

"Yeah, but this isn't about Paul, Natalie. It's about Jared."

"Whatever Ashlee. You know he's been single for awhile."

Because he's devoted to me. At least I hoped but I wasn't going to lie, I had a feeling there was someone on the side.

"Yeah, but he still goes around." What? I knew about the date with Mandy but what else was I missing?

"You know. Mandy. And then there was Carlene two months ago."

"What happened with him and Carlene?"

"Nothing much. They just made out for a little bit. And then before her I heard he and Jane Angora were getting pretty close. You knew they had a study date or whatever here and there."

I could feel the warm tears rushing down my face. I quickly wiped them away. I mean this was my fault. I could've ended things months ago but there I was, always believing in him. I was a fool right.

"Come on, let's go. We can talk about this later. Besides I'm sure Diana has more info for us."

I heard them leave. When they were gone, I left and washed my hands. I wiped my eyes and glad they weren't red. I ran to health and took my seat quietly. It was like no one noticed that I was even gone.

For that, I was grateful. I just wanted to be alone and to myself. I walked slowly to the band room. I passed Sasha and told her quickly I had practice. I had no idea why I was still going though. I was obviously upset.

Even though Sasha hadn't said anything it was visible from her face that she wanted to ask me what was wrong. I would've waved the question off like I had with Brian anyways.

I set up my instrument and went to the place Jared and I always met. I sat in a chair and started to play something random. Jared soon walked in with his instrument and smiled down at me.

"Hey. Sorry, I would've left it but I ran into Paul and lied and said I was setting up." I just stared at him.

"What's wrong?"

I put my instrument down to the side of the wall and stood up. I was still shorted than him but that didn't matter. I clenched my first and punched him as hard as I could right in the face.

"What the fuck KIM!" Jared yelled at me.

**Aha, hope you liked the chapter. Updates should go back to normal now. Every Friday! (: And next chapter in who's POV? Jared or Kim's. I might do both but I'm not sure. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Review, Favorite, Alert!(:**


	10. Arguing

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Really appreciate them! **

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter Ten**

I aimed to hit him again but quickly he caught my hand. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I frowned. "You know exactly is wrong with me!"

"No I don't."

"Oh yeah, because you thought that I would never find out right? You thought that I would just be kept in the dark all of this time. Well you're wrong! I know now!" I spat.

"No what? What the hell are you talking about!"

I rolled my eyes, "You cheating on me? I mean really what was I to you? A toy or something?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Kim?" He honestly looked confused but I didn't want to fall for it. Not now.

"I'm talking about you cheating on me," I spat.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know," I said letting my tears come. "You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about." Wow, I don't think I really cursed like this that much ever but right now I didn't care.

"No, I don't. But I wish you would tell me what's going on!" He said and I knew he was really getting annoyed with me right now.

I was crying now, "I'm talking about you on the date Friday with what's her face, Mandy-," he cut me off before I could finish.

He looked shell shocked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I nodded smiling to myself in disbelief and shaking my head, "Oh you don't? Well let's see do you know what I'm talking about when I say Jane? Or Carlene?"

"Kim," he said slowly. That was like the breaking point for me. He was basically just confirming everything I already knew. I put my head back and smiled at the ceiling.

"I never cheated on you first of all," he said. I snapped my head up and looked at him. Was he really trying to impress me and win me over? It really wasn't working.

"Oh, really? You know Jared your a very bad liar!" I spat.

"Really? Come on Kim can we talk about this?"

"Why so you can just lie to my face and get away with it because I'm Kim right and it's so easy to two time me," I said putting my hands up for a second.

I sat my instrument against the wall and Jared did the same making sure the door was closed and locked.

"Stop." He told me. I glared. "I didn't cheat on you and I never would okay. And let me explain. Those were just dates and stuff, they meant nothing."

"I don't care. We're supposed to be together," I stated.

"We are, I was just doing Paul a favor. Double dating with him. And I knew you wouldn't be into it, it's not really you're thing." He said shrugging.

"Not my thing. You don't know a thing about me, Jared! And I don't care what the meaning was behind it you still betrayed my trust."

"Kim, I don't want to talk about this. And how did you even find out?"

"I don't care weather you want to talk about this or not we are!" I stated. Stand strong Kim, well try to anyways.

He groaned.

**Jared POV:**

Okay I was telling the truth but I was also lying. Okay so yeah, I did go on those date's for Paul to help him out well double dates but than again it wasn't like I didn't make out with those girls well Mandy.

Mandy, Mandy, Mandy.

It wasn't like I had feeling for her or anything I just did it. And I hurt Kim. Kim, that was the one and only girl that I truly had feelings for. And I wasn't going to loose her.

So why did I keep fucking things up? I don't know.

I really did want things to work and Kim was an amazing girl. Still I had my own personal issue's you could say.

So now I was staring into the eyes of the girl I truly did love and care about and was looking shameful. This really was awful. She was crying now because of me.

"Can we just not talk about this?" I asked her really uncomfortable with the subject even though I knew this was my fault so I had to own up to it.

"No!" She snapped. "I just want to know one thing, why did you ever ask me out?"

"You know why," I said my voice getting softer. I had told her this long ago. Well a couple of times.

"Yeah, you told me but now I just really can't see it. I mean you love and care about me but you still have decency to cheat on me and lie about it to my face when I already know."

"I didn't cheat Kim," I snapped at her not really meaning to that much. She had a right to be upset with me.

"Why do you keep lying to me?" She asked shaking her head in disbelief. I really fucked up. "I already know so there's no point in lying!" She snapped at me.

"I'm not lying. I love you and I would never cheat on you! I want to be with you! Who told you this?" I really wanted to know who was telling her this stuff. I mean I didn't think she talked to anyone in this school besides Sasha, Kelsey and her brother.

"No one told me anything," she said and I was confused. "Not directly to my face anyways.." she trailed off but murmured to herself.

I rolled my eyes. I could only imagine who she had heard from. I mean really though. But who would be talking about. I mentally slapped myself almost everyone was probably talking about it.

"I'm sorry. I would've told you." I lied on the last part, I wouldn't have told her anything and by the look on her face she knew this.

**Kim POV:**

I couldn't help but snort. Jared just lied to my face, again. He would've told me. If he would've told me already than he would've on Sunday when he came to my house.

I felt like slapping him so I did. He put a hand on his cheek. "What the fuck! Would you stop doing that?" He hissed quietly at me.

I didn't understand what he was complaining for, I didn't even hit him that hard.

"NO! You keep lying to me," I snapped.

We stood there a couple of minutes just glaring at each other until we calmed down. He calmed down first but it took me a little bit longer. I was really, really mad.

When I calmed down a little bit but not fully I spoke. "So if you were going to tell me or whatever why didn't you on Sunday?"

"Because we had to make up," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Your pathetic Jared. I mean really pathetic. Because we had to make up," I exclaimed rolling my eyes. "What kind of excuse is that?"

"It's not," he said dropping his head.

I felt bad. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. He was just so cute...dammit stop it Kim!

"I don't care." I looked away.

"Where does this leave us?"

"Where do you think it should leave us Jared?"

"Together."

Was he crazy. "And why is that?1" I wondered curiously what he was going to say.

"Because we love each other. No matter how mad that can't be denied." He stated. I wasn't going to lie it was true. I did love him. With all of my heart and I always would. No matter what.

"And because yeah I screwed up but this will only make us stronger." He stated strongly.

"And why are you so positive on that?" I wondered rolling my eyes.

He took one of my hands in each of his and rubbed the tops with the palms of his thumbs. "Because I love you and you love me."

Again, what he was saying true.

But than again I didn't trust him. "I don't trust you."

"That's okay."

"Why's that okay?" In my opinion that was a very bad thing. If we didn't have trust than...

"Because we can rebuild from there," he said gently. His eyes pleading with mine.

I felt like I was in a movie. But a sick and twisted kind of movie. I don't know why I was trying to fake it because I knew that I would o back to him even if today I stayed stronger. He had a spell on me I'm telling you.

Don't give in, he's going to do it again, I tried to tell myself. I knew he was but at the same time I wanted to be with him.

"You're going to do it again," I told him.

"Then let's talk about it."

"What the fuck is there to talk about?" Wow, my choice of language today. Then again I was pissed off and just getting more angry by the minute.

"Okay. So if Paul asks me to go out you want me to tell him no?" He said and I knew what he was doing. He was trying to turn the tables on me but I wasn't having it today.

"No, I don't care about that. I care about you going on date's when you are supposed to be dating me? Or did you forget that so easily. Especially when it came to 'Mandy'." I said doing finger quotes when I said her name.

"That's not what this is about. This had nothing to do with Mandy. Can't you just get over it?" He snapped getting even more frustrated with me by the minute, or maybe second.

I just didn't care.

"No, I can't and I wont! And this has everything well almost everything since you went out with her."

"It was for Paul and I apologized."

"Wow, so what if I go ask Paul," I said starting to walk past him but he just grabbed my arm.

"No, you wont."

I pulled back my arm out of his grasp and glared. "Oh yeah, I forgot we are dating but no one knows about us." I said making faces.

"Would you get over that too?"

"No, I won't. Because it seems like you don't care and it seems that you don't want me."

"I never said that."

"It's not about what you said or not it's about how you act." I stated angrily.

When was he going to get what I was trying to say to him?

"I'm sorry," for a spit second a looked like he was about to cry. I wasn't able to see anymore because I looked away from him.

If Jared was going to cry I would loose it and start crying to but just the thought already made me start tearing up. "I love you."

I smiled. I knew he loved me and I wanted to whisper back to him, 'I love you too' which I did but I wanted to be strong. Was I wrong? 

"I do love you Jared, but I don't trust you."

"Then let me make it up too you."

"How?" I wondered. This ought to be interesting. How would he make it up to me and even if I liked what he had to say would it make a difference? 

**Jared POV:**

I loved this girl and I had to earn her trust back so at the moment I did the only thing that I could think of. Something I knew would make her happy.

I got down on one knee and smiled up at her. This morning I had seen the sign. This would be perfect.

"Kim, would you honor me and be my date to Junior Prom?"

**Thank you all for reading. I hoped you Enjoyed the chapter. Review, Alert, Favorite, all that Jazz lol!(:**


	11. At this point, I don't know

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Really appreciate them! **

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter Eleven**

Was this really happening? Was Jared really asking me to Jr. Prom? No, wait yes. Oh my god. I couldn't believe this was really happening. Even though I was upset I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my face.

"Are you being serious right now?" I couldn't help but ask. I looked at him deep in the eyes, Jared smiled nodding.

"Yeah, I'm serious."

"Everyone would know about us," I stated crossing my arms. I wanted to see if explanation for this one.

"I don't care." He didn't care? Was this for real or was this like a dream or something. Not even a dream, was I just imagining this all in my head.

I mean I had wanted to become public for so long and Jared was giving it to me. Well not really because I knew behind it all everything was a lie, or at least it felt that way.

"Really?" I was unconvinced.

"Yes, really."

He wanted to take me to Jr. Prom. He didn't care what people thought about us, I couldn't help but wonder was this real. Or was I dreaming or something. To be honest I hoped both. That was reality and that this was a dream.

"Fine than if you don't care than let's go tell everyone right now," I said walking to the door but Jared had my wrist in his hand before I could actually leave or anything.

I knew it. He wasn't actually serious. He didn't actually want people to know. He was just trying to get out of this, but no more. There was no more of that.

"No, Kim. Not right now."

"Why?" I questioned. "You said that you didn't care or anything. " I gave him a look which I hoped he knew meant that he wasn't going to get out of this one.

"But why tell them now when we can surprise them later?" Jared said and took a step closer to me. Cupping my face in his hands.

"Because if you don't care I don't see why we can't just tell them all now. Better to get it done and over with right?" I gave him a hard look before yanking my hand out of his hold.

"Why do that when we could surprise him?" He was keeping his voice steady but I wasn't one of his friends, I was his girlfriend even though I still didn't know for how long that would be lasting though.

I was thinking about everything.

"Well what if I say no?" I considered it I wasn't going to lie.

"You wont." I really wasn't sure why he sounded so certain. How did he know I wouldn't say no. But in my heart I even knew that I didn't have the heart to say no.

"Doesn't mean I want to go with you." I told him honestly but I did in some way. At the same time I didn't trust him.

"Then let me make it up to you," he pleaded with his eyes.

"You can't make this up!" I exploded without really meaning to.

"What I did was wrong, I know. But just let me prove to you that your the only one."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"With time."

"Don't you think we are just hurting ourselves?" I wondered aloud even though it felt like I was the only person that was really getting hurt.

"No. And yes."

"What do you mean?" I asked seriously.

"I think that we are both hurting but we can fix things."

"What makes you think that I want to fix things with you? After all that has happened?"

"I don't know. I can only hope." He muttered. I guessed he was figuring that he really wasn't going to get out of this that easy. I didn't plan on letting off the hook just like that.

"Yeah, hope away." I said walking for the door, I just needed to get out of their.

He grabbed my arm again. "So where does this leave us Kim?"

"I don't know." I looked him in the eye and he let go of my arm and let me go. When I was leaving it sounded like he hit the door. Whatever, I needed some alone time right now.

I wanted to get out of here, I wanted to go home. I didn't feel like being bothered at the moment with anything. While I was walking out I ran into my brother. That was weird.

"Hey Kim. You okay?" He wondered.

I nodded smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't feel good though," I lied. "Can you take me home or something."

He nodded. "Yeah I'm free right now anyway."

I smiled. "I just got to get some stuff from my locker."

"I'll come with."

We walked in silence to my locker. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was comfortable.

After getting my stuff from my locker we left. If the school called later he would take care of it. I thanked him as I got out of the car and shut the door.

"Get some rest Kim."

I smiled, "I will."

As I went into the house I hurried into the kitchen and I ate my lunch. After I went into my bedroom and laid on my bed crying. I heard my phone buzzing and looked to see it was Jared.

I took my phone and threw it across the room. I didn't mean to really, I just couldn't help it. I was so upset right now.

I wanted to crawl under a rock. That's how it felt at the moment and I wanted it to stop. Why me? Why did I have to go through life feeling this pain?

I lay their crying for a little bit longer and felt bad for what I had done to my phone. I would've gone and got it or something but at the moment I didn't have the heart to do anything.

My heart was broken.

**I know it's a bit short. Anyway let me know what you think and thanks for all of the reviews, really appreciate them. (:**


	12. Unexpected

**Chapter Twelve**

There had been a change in me. I changed that I couldn't exactly explain but it was there. I wasn't happy, at all. You couldn't even get a smile out of me. It had been two weeks since that day with Jared and everything had just seemed to fall apart.

Brian would always ask me at first if I was okay but he finally seemed to get the picture and left me be. I appreciated him being so concerned though.

"Kim- are you even paying attention! KIM!" Sasha snapped at me. We were currently all sitting in lunch and I was out in another world, thinking about Jared of course.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" I wondered but didn't get the story as she started to speak again and I zoned out.

If she noticed I wouldn't know because she left me alone, so did Kelsey. They had asked me what was wrong a couple of times but I just lied and said lack of sleep or something.

My eyes wandered around the cafeteria and met the eyes of Jared. He was looking at me. From his facial expression I could tell he was just as miserable as I was. His eyes pleaded with me. I couldn't take it but I couldn't look away.

The way his eyes were pleading with me to forgive him was too much to handle. Unwillingly I tore my gaze away. "Sorry girls I just remembered I have to go."

I grabbed my stuff and left the cafeteria. Only I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I heard footsteps behind me soon after I was gone.

I walked to place things had last taken place. The place where we had last spoken. "What do you want?" I asked still not facing him when the door was closed.

"I want to talk, about us. I miss you Kim. I know what I did was wrong-," I spun around abruptly, "What you did was wrong? What you did was fucked up!"

"I know that!" he snapped. "I have thought about it just about everyday! Do you know how much I miss you! I've tried to talk to you but you wont answer your phone or anything!"

"Why should I? To take you back and have you just break my heart?"

"I won't break your heart Kim. I promise."

I laughed a heavy laugh. "Funny. That's what you said once before but what do you know, you did it anyway." 

"I'm sorry. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"What do you want Jared?" at this point I found it absolutely pointless to argue about the same thing over and over again.

"I want us back together."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Kim it's been forever!"

"It hasn't even been a month!"

"Is that how far you were going to take this, a month?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know. I just need this thing called time and you aren't exactly giving it to me." I still needed time to think. Jared and I weren't stable enough to be together.

"Don't say that," he told me softly.

"Why not it's true, and as much as you want to deny it you know that. Maybe we should call a quits now."

"NO! I love you."

"I love you too, I do. I really do and that's why I'm saying this, we should stop things," I told him seriously.

"That's why we shouldn't. Our love for each one another should be able to concur anything."

"Stop talking like that," I snapped without really meaning to. "That sounds like how things should be but they're not. We aren't in a book or anything, okay! It doesn't work like that!"

"I know that and I'm being honest. Plus this is reality Kim."

"Don't you think I know that."

"I'm hurting just as much as you are," he spoke and it amazed me how serious he sounded. It took everything out of me not to snort when he said that too. "Look, I love you, so much. And I made a mistake, I'm sorry. But I'm asking you to let me make it up to you."

"And I am asking you for time, but you aren't exactly doing what I ask either."

"Whatever Kim." he walked towards the door and opened it before turning to me, "I love you." after that he was gone.

As he left I stood there for what seemed like all period continuing with my day. I didn't speak to anyone and I was quite in class. It didn't seem like anyone noticed anyways, why would they though? Most of this school didn't even know who I was.

Brian left me alone on the way home. He left me alone when we got home. He left me alone when I sat in my room with the door open doing homework. He left me alone at dinner which Dad was present for. But Dad didn't get that I had no desire to talk to anyone.

"So how was school?" Dad wondered taking a bite of casserole.

"Great." Brain gave a smile of enthusiasim.

"Alright."

"Anything new happen?"

"No." Brain and I answered together.

"Oh okay. Well I have good news," Dad said happily.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"We can finally have some family time," Dad announced happily.

"What are you talking about Dad?" Dad didn't do family time. Actually none of us really did ever since Mom. We barley did anything together really. There was a part of us missing.

"Well I took a whole weekend off from work to stay here with you guys so we can hang out and talk more and do some fun things."

"Nice." this was brightening my mood a little bit. It was a change and I had to admit I had missed my father. Time with him was something more that I wanted.

"The four of us will have fun."

"Yeah, you, Kim, me and wait four?" Brian was just as confused as I was. There were only three of us. Unless Dad knew something that we didn't.

"Oh well I invited a girl from work, Margaret." I didn't like the smile on Dad's face, it was the same smile he had when Mom was alive. The problem was he was talking about another women with that smile.

I exchanged a look with Brian. "Nice, we can't wait to meet her," Brain answered for both of us. That was best so I wouldn't have to. I had no clue what to say so it was a good thing that I didn't have to speak.

The rest of dinner was pretty quite for the most part. I washed the dishes and cleaned up a bit before going to bed. I sat in bed, phone clutched in my right hand just thinking. Jared. Margaret. Prom. School. Brian. Dad. Mom.

Brian came into my room at this point and I still hadn't noticed, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing really."

"Margaret."

"Yeah. Do you think it's serious between them?"

"Yeah. I know that it might be hard for you to accept Kimmy but at least try and get to know her."

"I can try. Doesn't mean I will like her. No one can ever replace Mom."

"You don't know that's what she's trying to do," Brain defended. Did he know something that I didn't about Dad and Margaret? He was right though I couldn't completely judge her.

"Fine. We will see."

"Yeah. I've been worried about you Kim. You okay now?"

I nodded. "I'm fine just a lot going on, you know."

"Yeah. So Junior Prom's coming up."

"Yeah, it is."

"You going?"

"I don't know."

"I think that you should go."

"Why?"

"You only live once, so why not live life to your fullest. Plus you'll have fun. Aren't Sasha and Kelsey going?"

That was a good question, a good one that I couldn't answer though because I didn't know.

"Um, not sure. We haven't really talked about." or they probably have and I've been in another world.

"Oh, alright. I can see your in thoughts so I'll leave you alone. See you in the Morning."

"Bye." Brian closed my door and I made sure my light was off thinking some more.

He was right about living life. And I was going to do just that.

_Yes.-_ I quickly sent the text message to Jared. I couldn't help wonder if he was still awake. If he was I knew that he would reply most likely asking to what the hell I was talking about.

_To what?- Jared._

_Prom. It's a go.-Kim._

I didn't wait for a reply just snuggled into my pillow and waited for sleep.


	13. The person he used to be is coming out

**Chapter Thirteen**

When I woke up this Morning it wasn't to my alarm but to Dad. He was smiling down at me or more like grinning at me.

"Morning Kimmy-Cubs." Dad said smiling. I rubbed my eyes to make sure that I was seeing things right. This was so weird. I mean Dad was never hear in the Morning.

"Morning, what are you doing here?" I put a hand over my mouth to cover my Morning breath, I just woke up so I didn't have any time to brush my teeth yet.

"Well I don't have to go in until later. Thought I would wake you and Brain up. Go get dressed, I am making breakfast."

"Okay?" I spoke but it sounded like a question. Like I said this was so awkward.

Dad was grinning from left to right as he left my bedroom closing the door behind him. I rubbed my eyes again and made up my bed. While I did so my cell phone almost fell. I looked at the message from last night Jared had sent me.

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! I love you so much, Kimmy. I promise I will make everything up to you!-Jared._

I rolled my eyes but couldn't contain my smile.

I dressed quickly white tank, blue cardigan, skinny jeans and sneakers. Earrings and left my hair out today but made sure to have a hair tie just in case I would need it.

Going downstairs with my stuff I found Dad and Brian already eating breakfast. I sat down and joined them. Dad prepared eggs, bacon and french toast. Haven't had that in awhile.

"Well you kids better get out of here, don't want to be late." Dad told Brian and I. We quickly left even though we would be early.

"He seems happy," Brain smiled.

"I guess."

"Aren't you happy for him?"

"I want Dad to be happy," I stated. I didn't want Brain to think that I wanted Dad miserable and everything. "Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just, I don't know how to take someone else in that isn't Mom. I'm just not ready for that."

"Me either. But we don't even know that something is going on with them for sure," Brian stated and I gave him a very annoyed look. We both knew something was going on.

"Yeah, okay."

"You think you will be able to get through the weekend?"

"Sure. I can't make a accurate statement until I meet her." We were at school by now. Brian saw a bunch of his friends and we got out.

I really didn't notice that I was walking over to them with Brian until later. "Hey Kim," one of his friends said to me.

I looked up and nodded at them. "Hi Evan." I recognized him since he had been over the house a few times.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Ready to get out of school already," I had always liked Evan. He was nice and cool but I didn't like him the way I liked Jared no matter how good looking he was. Besides I was in love with Jared.

"Decided on a college yet?" I wondered.

Even shrugged, "Ah, I don't know. Still thinking."

"Have fun with that," I smiled and then turned to Brain. "See you later."

He nodded and I walked off leaving us to go our separate ways.

"Hey are you guys going to prom?" I wondered at lunch randomly even though I had been meaning to ask

"Kim, where the hell have you been?" Sasha said half joking half being serious. Kelsey laughed a bit and I felt I was missing the joke.

"Um, here." I smiled awkwardly.

"Aha, we've missed you Kimmy. I'll tell you we were wondering where your head has been for the last two weeks. You were acting really weird. Anyways yeah we are totally going to prom. Are you?"

"Yeah." I blushed a little bit. Things between Jared and I still weren't back to normal but considering that they weren't normal in the first place- they weren't how they were before. I wasn't sure if I wanted things to go back to the way that they were before though.

Things weren't very good then and I want them to be good now. I want us to be stronger than ever.

"So you know what this means?" Sasha said excitedly.

"Dress shopping," we all said together and then started laughing. A few people looked over at our table but we ignored them.

"Yes. The sooner the better. I probably need to loose wait though," Kelsey said while Sasha and I glared at her and said, "No you don't!" at the same time.

"Yes, I do! Anyways moving on from the subject when should we go?"

"I'm booked this weekend."

"With what?" Sasha and Kelsey wondered at the same time. It was weird how we could all do that at times and not even meaning to.

I understood why they asked though usually I was never really busy with anything.

"Dad wants to spend some quality time with Brain and I," don't get me wrong I l love my friends but I didn't want to tell them about Margaret or whatever her name was. That I was just going to keep to myself.

"Oh, that's nice." Kelsey smiled and Sasha nodded.

"So what are you two going to do over the weekend?"

"Haven't decided yet." Sasha said.

"Me either."

"Wanna chill at my house?" Sasha asked her.

Kelsey shrugged, "Why not. Not like there's anything better to do." 

"Well it settled, now we all have plans."

"Yeah." 

Lunch continued quietly. Before I knew it I was with Jared at our free period. "What's bothering you?" he wondered.

We were sitting against the wall in the back of the band room, the door locked me in his lap with arms wrapped tightly around me.

"How do you do that?" I wondered.

"Do what?"

"No when something's up with me?"

"I just know. What's wrong?"

"My Dad, he um...found someone," Jared seemed to get what I meant.

"You don't like her?"

"No, it's not that. I haven't even met her it's just she can't replace my Mom."

"How do you know that's what she's trying to do?" 

I shrugged, "I don't I'm just saying. I don't even know her to really judge her."

"But you are judging her," Jared stated.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"How?"

"Your assuming she's trying to take the place of your mother. Just give her a chance."

"I will."

"Kimberly."

"I said I would," I told him seriously.

"I know but promise me you will before you make a real judgment about her."

"I promise, I will give her a chance."

"That's my girl."

**I know it was short. Just wanted to give ya a short, quick one to read. Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Margaret

**Chapter Fourteen **

It seemed like the day was finally hear. We were meeting her today. As in her I meant: Margaret. I knew that Jared was right from before and I was already judging her without knowing her or even giving her a chance but I couldn't help it.

So here I was standing next to Brian talking. I was dressed in in black skinny jeans, a long sleeve shirt with a heart and converses. My hair was out straight and Brian was just dressed in his regular attire.

"When are they going to get hear?" I was inpatient to meet her so that I could later make my decision about her.

Brian chuckled, "Soon, Kim. Soon. Don't worry everything will be fine."

"You don't know that." I stated.

"I'm hoping."

I got what he was saying, I hope today went smoothly as well. Really though I just wanted to meet this Margaret chick already.

Finally we heard Dad pull up a couple of minutes later. "He is here, let's go," I grabbed Brian's hand and dragged him out the door. He chuckled but stopped when he had to lock it.

Dad and Margaret were getting out of the car. Oh, could we just get this day done and over with already, I thought to myself.

Dad was all smiles and Margaret looked somewhat kind of nervous, ha, she should be.

"Kids, this is Margaret. Margaret this is Brian and that's Kimberly." Dad pointed all of us out and I was slightly annoyed that he didn't just say, 'this is Kim', it wouldn't hurt him.

"Hello, Brian, Kimberly. I'm Margaret." I gave her the best smile that I could and said, "Call me Kim."

Brian spoke quickly after that, "It's nice to meet you Margaret." and he nudged me.

"Like wise." it was awkward immediately. None of us knew what to say to each other so Dad stepped in.

"Alright. Let's go. We are going to have fun today!"

I rolled my eyes when he and Margaret turned around and Brain nudged me whispering, "Behave Kim." in my ear before we both got into the back of the car.

I was quite the whole ride. Actually everyone else. Dad was playing his music nodding his head along to the music. It was weird to see him like this, it just brought up so many memories.

We ended up going to some diner in Port Angeles when we got there it was still awkward. I sat next to Brian, Dad and Margaret across from us.

"So tell me about yourself," Margaret said smiling.

Brian spoke, "Nothing really. Senior and stuff. Just living life." she nodded and looked to me then. "Nothing really. I'm just Kim. Don't do much."

Dad made a noise and looked at me, "Yeah right. She's brilliant."

"I have to agree," piped in Brian.

"Tell me," Margaret said excited.

"Yeah, I am in some advanced classes and stuff. Nothing much really."

"Yeah and she's amazing Tenor Sax; she has one so many awards that it is just all crazy. And she's in Jazz band and stuff like that."

"Wow. Does it ever get overwhelming?" she wondered.

I shook my head, "No. It's fine. I mean sometimes it can I guess but for the most part it's fine." I was lying. Well I not really I guess, I did get overwhelmed but that was when it came to Jared really.

"Ah. Well I would love to hear you play sometime."

"Don't you have a concert in like two weeks?" I thought about what Dad had asked. How did he remember and I forget? Then again I had a lot of things on my mind.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Looked at the school calender."

"Oh, well I would love to go," Margaret said happily and I just nodded taking a sip of soda

The waitress came and took in our orders. I actually found it that Margaret wasn't bad really. We chatted about random things.

After eating since it was still afternoon she took me around the mall while Brian and Dad went some where to look at top helicopters or something.

"So, since your a junior, it's that time." she said and I looked at her confused. What the hell was she talking about. "Prom."

I sighed and smiled a bit, "Oh, yeah."

"Your going to your prom aren't you?" she wondered.

I nodded, "Yeah. With friends." I didn't need her telling Dad or anything but really I was going with Jared and I couldn't wait for it.

"Oh. Have you decided what dress you want yet or anything?"

I shook my head. "No, not really."

"Well, let's look." she dragged me into some store and started shopping with me. As we looked I thought about how shouldn't I color coordinate with Jared but left it alone. Oh well.

In the end I actually had a good time. We got my dress and I couldn't wait for prom and heels and everything. I couldn't wait.

I actually found it that Margaret wasn't that bad. Tonight she and Dad actually made a home cooked meal and it was really good. Being honest I was kind of glad she was here so he didn't burn the kitchen or anything like that. That wouldn't have been very good. I laughed to myself thinking that.

We went bowling and out to dinner and everything the next day and she was really nice. "I told you she wouldn't be bad," Brian said.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Shut up!"

"Your the one that was judging her," he told me.

"No I wasn't," I defended. "I just didn't know her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"I will admit that I like her though, she isn't bad."

"I knew you would."

"Yeah, whatever. Do you like her?"

"She seems cool for the most part."

"Yeah. I don't know that much about her though, she kept conversations on me." that kind of annoyed me just a little. I mean it seemed like she was trying to figure out my whole life or something.

Maybe it was just to get to know me a bit better or something, the reason I wasn't really sure.

"Oh, well she works with Dad," he started and I interrupted him, "Duh. I know that already."

"She has one daughter that goes to Forks she is like a Freshman or something like that."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, keep going."

"That was it really. She is downstairs talking to Dad right now, go ask her more about herself."

"No, thank you."

Brian rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead, "Whatever. See you later Kim."

"Bye."

I was sitting in bed just thinking when Margaret came in. "Can I come in for a second."

"Sure." 

She stepped in and sat on the edge of my bed, "I know this is kind of awkward for you. Kim I am not your Mother and I don't want to replace her but I would like to think that we started out on a nice not of getting to know one another. I really care for your father and I-," I stopped listening to what she was saying.

She was right, I guess. It's not like she was trying to act like my Mom so I couldn't really complain that much.

She got up and walked to the door, "Night Kim."

"Wait, Margaret." she stopped and turned to look me in the eyes. "Your right, we did start off on a good note considering things." I gave her my best smile and she smiled back leaving.


	15. Concert & meeting Sophie

**Chapter Fifteen**

Tonight was our band concert. I was dressed in a girly way I guess, well not really but whichever way you wanted to see it. Black top which was kind of flashy but it was pretty cute and a black skirt with flats. My hair was curled in ringlets and I was wearing makeup and everything.

I smiled to myself in the mirror.

Being honest I was really excited for tonight. I would be meeting Margaret's daughter Sophie. She seemed really sweet and stuff. Margaret and I had gotten closer I guess. I was starting to accept her and everything. I think her and Dad were going seal the knot in sometime but didn't say anything. I knew Brian felt the same way though.

As we left, Dad was driving with Brian and I, we would- well I would meet Sophie later after the concert I was kind of nervous. I really wanted to talk to Jared some more about prom but it seemed he was always busy with sports and stuff.

He needed rest but I didn't say anything. I didn't really want to stress him out or anything.

Once we got to the school I got my instrument and waved by to Dad and Brian walking inside. Jared was by my side once we were in the empty hallway. Was I late or were we just early?

"Are we early?" I asked, whispered.

"Yes. Very much."

"Oh, I didn't even notice."

"Yeah. So isn't Margaret coming tonight and stuff like that?" he asked. I told Jared she was coming one night when we were texting for about five minutes. I didn't get the part about Sophie out though.

"Yeah. And Sophie."

"Sophie?"

"Margaret's daughter. Brian and I are going to meet her for the first time and then we are all going to Forks or wherever after the show."

"That's nice." something was on his mind, I could tell.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Just stuff."

"Prom?" I guessed and hoped.

"Yeah, can't wait."

"Me either. I have my dress and everything already. It should be fun."

"Yeah."

Something was still wrong with him but I left it alone. Once we entered where we were all supposed to set up and meet before the concert Jared and I were the only ones there. We set up and everything already.

I had never done the prom thing before but my mind was on it right now and how bothered I was. It was really bothering me he didn't want to talk about it I mean I wasn't an expert but didn't he want to color coordinate or something?

"You look beautiful Kim." Jared told me wrapping his arms around my waist.

I smiled to myself and turned around. "Yeah, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks." he leaned down and kissed my lips. I felt as if I was just going to melt right there on the spot or something.

I got on my tip toes a little causing Jared to chuckle and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was so cute.

The kiss continued for what felt like forever until there was a noise. We broke apart instantly and a couple of seconds later someone walked in. She looked confused. "Where's the chorus room?"

"They will be down the hall," I told her and she thanked me departing.

Jared smiled at me. "Well that was fun."

"Very."

Jared kissed me again and to my surprise he picked me up, "Eepp."

"What the fuck was that?" he asked pulling away and I blushed in embarrassment.

"I have no idea."

"Well," he moved in closer to me.

We began our kiss again. It was soft and sweet but gentle. I felt it though. Somewhere along the lines it was this need. I let his tongue come across mines which I knew was what he wanted and he took the lead. It was nice.

"Don't ever leave me," I whispered to him after we took a break for air. I was still in his arms.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm me and your you. Your popular and everything while I am just considered a nerd amongst other things."

"Who cares what people consider you?" he wondered looking me in the eyes.

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because I can't help it."

Jared chuckled, "Your the only one Kim. The only one I want."

"You sure about that?" I wondered and he gave me a questioning look.

"Of course I am." and he gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. "Now as much as I would love to continue this and I really would you have no idea how much..but people are going to start coming in soon." he set me on my feet and smiled giving me one last peck on the lips.

The only thing I could think about was how much I loved him.

He was right though. Not long after we finished more and more people started crowding in. I just saw in my seat with my instrument talking to a girl that was in my Spanish class. We never talked before but it wasn't like she was mean. We found ourselves talking about finals. She was actually really nice. Raven Gray.

I was kind of glad once it was time to play because I was kind of anxious to meet Sophie.

So once the concert was over I was glad to get out of there. I packed up my stuff and left. Jared right next to me.

"So I will see you later," he whispered.

"Yeah, later."

He went his separate ways then I didn't pay attention I went to where Dad and Brian were standing. Brian picked me up and I smiled making a noise out of shock in surprise and Dad took my instrument.

"You did so good." Brian said.

"Thanks Brian. You can put me down though now," I said smiling still.

"Oh sorry."

I shrugged, "No bigee." I kind of really just wanted to meet Sophie.

"Hello," I faint voice said. "I'm Sophie."

"Hi, I am Kim."

Sophie was just a little bit shorter than me. Her hair was to her chest with a light brown color and green eyes. She was pretty.

"You guys did really good out there." she told me smiling.

"Thank you."

We soon left and Dad gave me a bundle of flowers. Wow. Margaret was really changing him. I guessed it was kind of for the better and stuff.

Dad drove his car with Brian and I and Margaret drove her's with Sophie and her all the way down to a diner in Forks. It was one that I had never been to before.

We got a table and ordered food quickly. I watched Dad and Margaret interact for some of the time and noticed how perfect they were. It seemed like my worry's from earlier were just stupid compared to now.

Sophie and I talked more and we even took a few pictures. I learned a lot about her in a short amoutn of time I guess you could say. She loved green, it was one of her favorite colors, I also found out that she was kind of a loner; she talked with people here and there but for the most part of things she was usually just all to herself, I could understand that. She liked school and loved to read. She liked to see movies based on books so she could compare the two and see which was better. She usually found it that she liked the books better she told me which I coudl agree with her on a little bit. From the corner of my eye at times I saw Brian smiling at how well we were interacting. From somewhere else I felt eyes on me and I just turned and saw Jared.

I turned back quickly. He was here? Well I did see some of his friends so maybe they just came here after the concert. I peaked again and he wasn't paying any attention to me but talking with Jacob Black. I also noticed some other popular girls over there but paid no mind. I trusted him.

He met my eye quickly and gave me another smile and I gave him the same turning back to my family now. _My family._ It was weird but felt kind of good to say, I would admit.

**There it goes, here is the chapter. I know it's short but I am busy right now and have a lot to do so wanted to get at least something in. Next chapter should be Jared&Kim Junior prom...or not...hm, anyways until next update(:**


	16. Sick

**Just wanted to say to everyone thank for the reviews. This was supposed to be uploaded way earlier, days ago. I'm sorry it wasn't I had something that I had to take care of and everything and then just got caught up. The next chapter is all ready so because this was posted so late I think depending on how this one goes I will upload it soon. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. Can't wait to read the reviews and everything. **

**Chapter Sixteen**

Since that night things had gone well. I found myself always texting Sophie and stuff. We had even taken it to calling each other Soph and Kimmy and stuff like that. She was great.

Even Margaret's presence was taking a very positive note in my life.

I had learned that I could talk to her about things. She would be there to listen and wouldn't judge me. I hadn't told her about Jared or anything though. For some reason I had a feeling Brian knew something but he never approached me or anything.

Anyways Dad and Margaret had gotten even more serious. I could hear wedding bells in the back of my head.

Today was the day though. Prom. Jr. Prom. I really couldn't wait. I was so excited.

Right now I was letting my nails and toes dry. I was so excited. My make-up and hair was all ready. My hair was in ringlets and pinned so you could see it in a bun. It was kind of hard to explain. I had pins to match my dress placed in my hair though.

As I let my nails dry, I smiled. Everyone would know of Jared and I after today. It made me nervous but excited. We could finally be a couple. A real couple.

When my cell phone rang I was going to ignore it but it said Jared. I smiled and answered.

"Hey babe." I was really happy.

"Kim." there was something in his voice that said something was wrong. What was going on?

"Yeah. What's wrong Jared?" I asked in a panicky tone.

"I can't go to prom with you," I dropped the phone as my heart stopped. I faintly heard someone screaming my name into the phone but ignored it.

Why? What was wrong that we couldn't go to prom? Was I that much of an embarrassment to him? I mean really. Why couldn't we go to prom together?

Was it that I wasn't popular like other girls and he didn't want to be seen around me? Why me? What had I done?

I picked up the phone asking into the phone, "Why?"

"Because Kim we just can't. I'm sick and I don't want to pass it on." liar.

"Your sick?"

"Yes." he was such a lair.

I started to cry. I knew I was an embarrassment to him. I knew he wouldn't want to be seen with me?

"Well guess what I am sick too. Sick of wanting us to be something and having you push back. Sick of sneaking around. Sick of being a secret. Sick of everything. Sick of you Jared!" I hung up the phone after my ranting and fell to the floor with a thud.

I cried. And when I say that I cried I meant that I cried hard. Even when I tried to stop I couldn't. Brian had came in and just held me and rubbed my back. He said nothing, just supported me.

I cried into his shoulder and felt bad about ruining his shirt. I still cried though. Cried like never before.

"Shh, I got you Kimmy. I got you," Brian murmured rubbing my back.

As comforting as that was. I still faced the fact that I was sick, just like I told Jared. I was just sick of everything.

"It's okay Kim, he doesn't deserve you." Brian said into my ear still rubbing my back.

I didn't even think of asking him how he knew this. I just kept crying. "What's wrong with me Brian?"

"Nothing. Jared is a ass," Brian assured me.

I still cried. "I love him."

"I know. Just let it out Kim. Let it all out. I know it hurts but just let it out. It will only make you stronger in the end." he told me. And I did as he said. I let it out. And when I say I let it out I mean I really let myself go.

I let myself cry of the hurt and the pain and everything that I had been feeling.

Everything that I felt.

**Alright so I know that some of you are upset no prom for Kimmy and Jared. I can say that he isn't really sick and what happened with him, why he backed out of prom will come up soon. Anyways Brian knew and that will also come out too.**

**I had trouble writing this chapter because it was hard. In my mind I already knew I wasn't going to have the going to prom, at least not Jr. Prom (spoiler)? This is just something in their relationship that will make them stronger in the end.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and still supporting the story! Depending on how things go is how quick I update. Already have the chapter ready!(: **


	17. Suck it up & be happy for them

**Chapter Seventeen**

After that night things changed. Definitely they changed. Jared and I weren't 'broken up' you could say but we weren't on speaking grounds. I wasn't talking to him at all.

I had found out that awhile ago Brian had seen Jared and I making out. It was how he knew about us and then he said he just paid attention more and figured things out. I nodded and explained the situation to him. He told me I should end things with Jared and he wasn't going to tell anyone which I already knew.

He was a great brother.

Anyways the year came to an end with Brian graduating. I was so excited. He wasn't the top of his class but he was one of them and I was so proud of him. I found myself clapping hysterically when they called his name to come and get his diploma.

I was so proud of him. I smile was plastered on my face the whole day. Brian was going to stay home and go to a college in Seattle, Port Angeles somewhere in between those too places. He wanted to be a lawyer. I was sure he would do wonderful.

I would support him all the way. As a graduation present he got a new car. He was so happy and I was not only happy for him getting a new car but I would be taking over his, officially.

At Brian's graduation party something amazing happened. Something other than the new car. Dad proposed to Margaret. I was ecstatic when she said yes. We would be a family. It seemed right. I mean we already felt like one.

That night Sophie and I stayed up all night discussing the wedding. We used my computer to look at wedding dresses and everything. Brian had came in and we hadn't even noticed. He was laughing at us telling us how girly we were which caused Sophie to throw a pillow at him and Brian to tickle her.

This was how we were now. It felt right. It felt like we were all truly siblings.

Anyways it was summer now. Brian's classes wouldn't start until later and he was just enjoying himself right now as were all the rest of us. Margaret and Sophie stayed with us now. It was a comfortable living environment.

I had overheard Dad and Margaret talking one night and they talked about getting a bigger, better house hear in La Push.

I wasn't sure how I felt. A part of me was happy, new start really as a new family. And then there was the part that thought away leaving my home. Of course we would still be in La Push and whatever but I grew up hear. All of my memories were hear.

This was the time where new ones would begin though, I had to keep telling myself that.

At this moment I was watching a movie in the living room with Sophie. Brian was here also but no where in sight. I think he was upstairs or something, I don't know.

Sophie and I were so engrossed in watching Titanic that we didn't hear anyone come in. "Oh god," we turned to see Brian now watching us watching the movie.

"What?! We are trying to watch a movie," I snapped at him.

He put up his hands in defense, "Geesh. Just wanted to tell you too I was leaving."

"You couldn't have yelled that?" Sophie wondered turning her head from the TV in Brian's direction.

"I did but you both said nothing! Anyways Kim someone's been blowing up your phone literally, calls and text messages."

"Who?"

"I don't now didn't look. I heard it the whole time upstairs though. Alright you too I am leaving. Dad and Margaret will be back later on from whatever they're doing right now." Brian said.

Sophie and I continued watching our movie then. I thought about going to answer the phone but whoever it was could wait. I knew it wasn't Dad because he would have just called the house by now or whatever.

Once the movie was over Sophie and I had tears streaming down both of our faces.

"Best movie ever," Sophie said after the credits and everything went off.

"So true." it was truly a wonderful movie. I found myself thinking that over and over.

"You gonna go see who called now?" Sophie said after awhile.

I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. I will be right back."

"Want to order pizza?" she wondered as I got up.

"Sure. Extra cheese. And get Coca Cola." Sophie nodded as I ran upstairs and looked at my phone which was on my bed.

I rolled my eyes. Jared. He had called a total of 18 times today. And that was just for today. I was sure it had been more yesterday, I had to turn my phone off by early afternoon because it had began to be too much. Since Summer had began he had been trying to talk to me and stuff but I wasn't having it.

I couldn't avoid him forever. And eventually we were going to have to speak, which I didn't really want either. I was deep in thought when he called again.

I answered it this time.

I waited a few seconds before saying, "Hello?"

"Kim! About time you have answered. I have been calling and texting for the longest!"

"I know. You have been running up my phone. I had to turn it off yesterday thanks to you!" I snapped.

"Look I know your mad at me-," I cut him off. "Mad doesn't describe what I feel towards you Jared."

"Fine your pissed at me but you still love me." maybe that wasn't enough.

"That's how you want to justify all of this. Because I still love you. At this point Jared that has nothing to do with anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that isn't enough. Come on Jared. Let's be honest."

"I am. And I am sorry about Prom. I was sick."

I rolled my eyes, "You can stop the whole sick charade Jared. I know you weren't sick okay. And frankly I really don't care anymore but stop lying about it."

"Kim I- you know what can we just spend some time together. I miss you."

I missed him too. I could lie but my heart couldn't. "Go spend time with your popular crowd."

"That's messed up Kim!" he was getting angry with me.

"What's messed up?! The fact that you lied to me that you've been lying to me?" I didn't want Sophie to hear so I didn't raise my voice much. "Look Jared I have a lot going on right now."

"So do I. Before school starts and sports and stuff come again I want to spend time with you."

"Why can't you still sports and still spend time with me? Other people in school are doing it. Oh yeah, I'm not popular. I'm just a nerd right."

"Kim not this again. The sob story's getting old."

Sob story? Really. Okay. "Whatever Jared. I guess I will take myself and my sob story somewhere else. Bye." I hung up before he could say anything. He was such an ass.

I dropped my phone on my bed before running downstairs. Sophie was in the kitchen having a cookie.

"What did they say?" I wondered.

"About 45 minutes or whatever. The usual. What took you so long?"

"Nothing talking to a friend."

"Or more than a friend?" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Aha. So how are we going to pass the time?"

Before she could respond Dad and Margaret came in. "Hello kids. We have amazing news. Where's Brian?"

"Um, we are both teenagers and he went out awhile ago," said Sophie. "We just ordered Pizza."

"We have great news," Margaret squealed.

"And what's that?" I wondered with a smile.

"We have to wait for Brian." he had picked the best of times to leave. I hoped he would be right back. I really wanted to know this news that literally had Margaret bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Why we waited Sophie ordered another pizza since Margaret and Dad were back. Eventually it got here and Brian showed up again not long after. I thought he would be out longer than that.

"Where did you go?" I wondered.

He gave me a look, "Had to do something."

"Nice to know. Pizza is here. Now hurry up Margaret has something she wants to share with us."

While we all started to dig into the pizza we were all anxious to hear Margaret's news. "What's going on Mom?" Sophie wondered.

"Well we made a date."

Huh? "The wedding." Dad spoke. "The wedding will take place very soon."

"How soon is soon?" Brian asked.

"August 17th." 

Nice date. Next year that wasn't really soon, soon but it was soon I guess if you considered how time went by.

"Oh, that's not that soon Mom." Sophie said thinking the same as me and probably Brian too.

"August 17th this year," Margaret said causing me to drop my pizza. Oh yeah, now that was soon.

"That's very soon." I commented. "Wow."

It would be here soon. I mean how was she going to plan everything by then? A dress, a cake and everything.

"I know. The sooner the better and we have found a house and everything. I think that you kids will love it."

I didn't answer. I was speechless. I didn't expect all of this to happen so soon. I mean maybe months to come but not this soon. I knew they were looking and everything but still.

Stop it, I told myself. I didn't want to be the debby downer or anything like that. So I sat there and smiled like everything in life couldn't be better. But a lot of things could.


	18. Can't ignore you forever

**Everyone thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Hope you like this chapter! (:**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Summer was really taking it's toll on me. I mean you could consider that in good and in bad ways if you wanted too. More good though. Dad and Margaret really were happy with one another. I would be lying if I said Brian, Sophie and I weren't happy as well we were.

I still thought things were going really fast but in a good way I guess. I didn't care really. I was just happy with my life at the moment.

Anyways for a quick rundown of things they had bought the house that they had found in La Push. We had all went to go see it one day and I thought it was nice, a lot of room and stuff. That's when they dropped the bomb on us that they had bought it already and everything. So right now I was packing up the last of my stuff. Just some cloths.

I guess this was the good part. Dad and Margaret and the future that they would have. It was amazing. Then the bad part was Jared. I still hadn't seen him but he kept calling, texting and all of the above. He even emailed me. I wasn't even sure how he got my email but it was just weird. Eventually I would have to face him.

Most of my stuff like furniture Dad had given away and just got us all new sets of stuff which I thought was a little crazy but I didn't say anything. I only had five boxes packed that were left. This one in my hands was it and then my room was empty. I was the only one hear.

Everyone went to the new house about an hour ago and I told them I would meet them there. I just needed to stay here a bit longer. I had so many memories and after today it was definitely going to be the start of new ones and I was okay with that.

I took the box and walked downstairs and then outside putting it in my car. Before leaving I walked back in the house and walked around for about five minutes reliving memories from just about every room.

"Goodbye," I whispered before leaving the house and closing the door. I stood there for a couple more second though head up looking at the sky somewhat and back to the door. This was really happening. This was it and it was okay for me to say that I would be able to let go. I knew that I would be okay.

I walked to my car and opened the door when I felt a hand on my back. I spun around.

"Jared? What...what are you doing here?" I wondered. My heart was racing. I hadn't seen him in so long. He looked the same I guess. I really didn't want to see him right now though.

"You aren't answering my phone calls anymore. You refuse to talk to me so I decided to come to you. Where are you going?"

"Moving."

"Where?" he sounded worried. Did he think I might be moving away? If I did would he care of would that just give him more opportunities for other girls?

"A bigger house in La Push. Dad, Margaret, Sophie, Brian and I."

"Oh well that's nice. Things are getting serious between them I guess."

"They are engaged Jared."

"That was fast," he muttered. _Tell me about it._

"Look I got to go." I said but he just pushed my door shut. "I miss you Kim."

"Yeah? That's nice to know."

"Don't be like that, it's Summer."

"I don't give a damn what season it is Jared. I don't want to talk to you right now. Why can't you just respect that and leave me alone?" I snapped.

"Because I love you."

"Be careful. I have neighbors. Wouldn't want them to hear would we?" I said giving him a look and he just frowned.

"Stop Kim. Your acting like a child."

"Whatever. Look I got to go before Brian comes looking for me or something. See you later."

I opened my car door and he let me get inside. I sat there for a couple of minutes and watched him get into his car that was parked behind me before I drove away.

When I finally got to the house I pulled up and stopped my car getting out and getting my box. I walked inside and put the box down going into the kitchen. Margaret was arranging everything in there putting away some stuff. I knew we would have to go grocery shopping soon.

"Need some help?" I wondered.

"No it's okay Kim. I'm alright. Brian and Sophie are in there rooms putting stuff away," she said.

"Okay. Um, I will be in my room."

"Farthest down," she called and I nodded. I remembered.

The way upstairs was there was one room at the end of the left and then straight down another room. The one farthest was Sophie's and mines was just straight down. I liked how when I came out I could just go downstairs. Across from us was the bathroom which we shared and then Brian's next to the bathroom. Dad and Margaret were downstairs.

I walked into my room and stopped looking around. It was a nice room. I liked it. I started putting my stuff away and everything and had to take in a big breath at the closet. It was way bigger than I needed but it would do.

By the end of the day I had everything in my room set where I wanted it and all. I was happy with how everything was. We went out to eat that night to the same place that we had after the concert.

Sophie and I ended up making plans for the weekend to go out to Seattle and stuff it would be fun. I also wanted to hang out with Sasha and Kelsey pretty soon so I thought about inviting them along and Sophie could bring one of her friends if she wanted to.

I wasn't going to have a crappy Summer because I was pissed off at Jared. Even though I didn't plan on spending time with him or anything any time soon or whatever I was going to have fun.

_Kim, please answer.-Jared._

_What do you want?-Kim._

I wasn't exactly sure what he wanted right now but I wasn't in the mood. I was tired at the moment and wanted some rest. Something. So if we were going to argue it could wait until the Morning. Then again I didn't have to answer him but I was glad I did. I couldn't ignore him forever even if I tried.

_I just want to talk. I want to have fun. I want to hangout, come on Kimmy.-Jared._

_Yeah okay. Don't you think we could've had fun at prom or something?-Kim._

_Please don't start that again. Look can we just move on from that. I messed up I get it but what we have is real. You know it and I know it. So stop fighting it.-Jared._

_I'm not fighting anything Jared.-Kim._

_Yes you are. And you know you are so don't deny it. Come on Kim. Just speak to me. Have a conversation with me. Something.-Jared. _

_Isn't that what I'm doing now? I mean I am answering you aren't I? So therefor we are having a conversation.-Kim._

_You know what I mean.-Jared._

_What do you want from me?-Kim._

_I want you to just forgive me. I want to move on from this which is literally impossible since you are deciding to be difficult.-Jared._

I was being difficult. I rolled my eyes at that text and just set my phone down next to me for awhile. I didn't respond for about five minutes until I answered him back.

_Whatever Jared. At this point I really don't care.-Kim._

_Fine. Then can we hangout tomorrow? Just us too. I will make things up to you.-Jared._

_How?-Kim._

_Come to my house and we can talk and everything. I promise. We will have fun.-Jared._

I considered this. He wanted me to come to his house so we could hang out. He wanted to be with me. Obviously he felt like he walking on eggshells and was trying to impress me at least I just that's what this was.

_Fine. When?-Kim._

_Tomorrow. Come by around 4 in the afternoon. Bring a bag to spend the night.-Jared._

I couldn't help frown. I wasn't really sure what he was up to but I really didn't want to stay with him overnight. And then I would have to lie to Dad and Margaret that I was over Kelsey's or something like that. I knew they wouldn't believe me but I wasn't sure that I wanted to lie to them or anything. Besides I wasn't even sure if I reall wanted to spend time with Jared right now.

_Why should I spend the night with you Jared? What are you up too?-Kim._

_Trust me. You won't be disappointed Kim.-Jared._

I considered all of this giving in eventually. I had a feeling he knew I would. Part of me knew that I would.

_Alright fine. Right now I will only agree to one thing.-Kim._

_What's that?-Jared._

_I will be over your house at 4. As for spending the night I don't know. That will have to be earned.-Kim._

_What do you mean 'that will have to be earned'?-Jared._

_I mean if things go well then yeah I will spend the night but if things just blow up in our faces I am going home. Okay?-Kim._

_Alright. I promise nothing will blow up in either of our faces Kim. Everything will turn out perfect.-Jared._

_Yeah okay. And no funny buisness is happening so if that's why you are asking you can just forget it.-Kim._

_Do you think that low of me?-Jared._

I felt bad. I really didn't think that of him. I don't think I ever will. Deep down no matter how pissed off at him I am I will always love him no matter what. I didn't want him to thinnk otherwise.

_No. I really don't Jared. I'm sorry. Things are just really stressful right now.-Kim._

_I know and it's okay.-Jared._

I put my head back for a couple of second rubbing my forehead. Great. This was part of the reason I was with him. He could just be so sweet and so understanding sometimes it made all of our other problems seem irrelivant. Even though they would eventually come back up.

_ Long day and I am tired. See you tomorrow. Night.-Kim._

_Alright. I will see you tomorrow Kimmy. I love you. Please don't give up on us. I promise tomorrow will be fun. Goodnight(:.-Jared._

I didn't respond I just snuggled into my pillow even more. I guess tomorrow would be fun. At least hoped it would be.

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and everything. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Oh, awhile ago like around last year when I first started reading FanFiction I had read a story and it was a Jacob/oc but I forgot the title and everything. It was when someone went to help Billy out but he ended up passing away and then Jacob ends up kidnapping the girl and stuff like that. Sorry if it's not a good description but if you happen to know the title or anything please let me know by PM or review even. **


	19. Safe and secure, Home

**Everyone thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Hope you like this chapter! (:**

**Chapter Nineteen **

Waking up this Morning was to Sophie shaking me. "Wake up Kim," I faintly heard as I groaned.

"What?" I asked sleepily turning over so I wasn't facing her.

"Mom told me to wake you up. She went out and got grocery's so breakfast is ready. Now hurry up," she said shaking me a bit more.

I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes before looking around. The events from yesterday came floating back to me. I had agreed to go see Jared today. My heart was racing a mile a minute. Would I end up spending the night with him?

"Kim are you alright?" Sophie asked. I didn't miss the worried expression she had on her face.

I smiled, "Yeah I am fine, sorry."

"It's okay but come on, I am hungry," she took my hand and we went downstairs.

I sat down in between Brian and Sophie at the table. Dad and Margaret across from her. I drowned my French Toast in syrup not really caring. I just wanted to be distracted from the events that I had going on today.

"So how do you kids like the house?" Margaret asked to make conversation.

"It's good," Sophie commented.

"Yeah, I like it." said Brian.

So I was left I smiled, "It's amazing. And I love my room and everything. Thanks."

"Your welcome sweetheart," Dad smiled.

"So what are your plans for today?" Margaret wondered.

"Well Kelsey asked me to sleepover," I lied. I felt bad about it but it wasn't like I was about to come out and say 'oh well Jared wants to make up with me and I'm spending the night at his house.'

"Of fun," Margaret commented while everyone else talked about what they were going to do. There was a bit of wedding talk, well a lot of wedding talk since it was right around the corner.

After breakfast I went to take a shower and then headed back to my room. I walked into my closet and searched around for a outfit.

I searched and then finally picked out a pair of stockings that went with a black skirt. A matching green shirt which I thought brung out my eyes and a pair of high heels. I did my make up and straightened my hair.

"You sure you going to Kelsey's," I gasped and spun around when I saw Brian standing behind me.

"Yeah, why do you ask that?" I wondered.

"Well your a little dressed up for Kelsey's, don't you think?" he wondered and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing fancy really. We might go out and stuff. You know." I really didn't want to have this conversation with him. I knew he would be able to see right through me. That was just something that Brian was always able to do.

"Yeah okay. Don't you mean you and Jared might go out?"

I locked eyes with him, "What are you talking about Brian?"

Brian chuckled softly, "I have known you for years Kim. I know when you are lying and when you are telling the truth. Look I'm not going to say anything just be careful. I remember that night when you just broke down crying."

I already knew he was talking about prom. "I will," I whispered and he nodded.

"Good. I don't want to have to kick his ass later for hurting my sister," I couldn't help but chuckle. What would I do without my big bro?

"Ha. Okay I will totally remember that. So where are you going?" I wondered.

"Dad and I are going out to get some tuxedo or whatever it was for the wedding. You know before we know it, it will be here."

"I know."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I am happy for them. I really am." I told him honestly.

"Me too. Besides Sophie's awesome."

"I know. I wish they would've met earlier so I could know her better."

"I completely agree with you." we talked a bit longer before Brian left with Dad. I was in my room for the rest of the time until it was time to go.

Going downstairs I yelled, "Bye," and just as I was about to answer the door Margaret stopped me.

"Wait Kim. I wanted to ask you something."

I gave her a smile, "Sure. What's sup Margaret?"

"Well I have hoped that in the time we have gotten to know each other we have grown to be somewhat close. And I was wondering if you would like to be a brides made at my wedding."

to say I was shocked by this was wow. I mean I knew we were cool and everything but I didn't think she would ask me this. Was this really happening? I pinched myself for a second, yup. I was surely awake.

"Really?" I couldn't contain the smile that came out on my face.

"Yes. I mean if you don't want to you don't have to but it would be nice-," I cut her off with a smile. "I would love to."

"Really?" I couldn't help chuckle and Margaret joined in.

"Yes."

"Okay. Yay!" we laughed together before she spoke again.

"You look beautiful Kim."

"Thank you. Well I guess I better go. I will see you all tomorrow."

"Okay, have fun." she said as I walked out the door.

I got into my car and put my bag in the back of my car before going down the road to Jared's house. I couldn't help but smile. I was going to be a brides made. Wow.

I was still smiling when I pulled up to Jared. I opened my bag and took of my flats and put on high heels. Much better I smiled to myself playing with a piece of my hair for a little while. Finally I gained my courage and walked to the door. Jared opened it and pulled me in before I could even knock.

I couldn't help but let my smile get even bigger, "Hi."

"Hi Jared."

"I've missed you so much," he said moving his hands around my face like he was trying to make sure that I was real or something. I just smiled. Well at least I knew for sure that he really did miss me and all. It was nice.

"I know," I said still wanting to stand my ground. Jared frowned.

"Please. Let's enjoy today and tonight."

"Never said I was staying," I smirked a bit.

"But you brought your bag," which was true but still that didn't guarantee that I was staying here.

"Yeah I know but that doesn't mean anything. If things end up blowing in our faces I am leaving. This is just so if things go right I won't have to go out to my car and get it."

Jared said nothing but led me up the stairs of his house. I already knew we were going to his room which was fine I guess. I really didn't care. Nothing was going to happen between us. Nothing that hasn't already gone on anyways. When we got to his room I dropped my bag on the floor and he closed the door.

He stood in front of me and because I was wearing high heels I was somewhat at his height even though he was still taller than me. He pushed some of my hair out my face before cupping it in his hands.

"You are my angel." He spoke and I looked into his eyes. I saw the world in them. Honesty. Love. Hope. And everything.

I didn't say anything as he moved in and gave me a soft gentle kiss. What was there too say? I was completely in love with him and I knew I was. Why was I fighting it? I wasn't, not necessarily but it was about time that I gave in.

Or should I still hold my ground? Right now all I could focus on was Jared and this moment.

I wrapped my arms around Jared's neck kicking my shoes off in the process and jumping up wrapping my legs around his waist. He smiled into the kiss and I couldn't help but grin as well.

In between short soft kisses he said, "I...love...you."

"I love you too," I chuckled as he moved so we were now making out on his bed. If this was what he planned on doing so I would stay I really wasn't sure of how the outcome would be.

Throughout our make out sessions there would be pauses as if he wanted to make sure I was really here and he wasn't making out with his pillow. After awhile he began to softly kiss my neck. I wondered if he felt my pulse.

Eventually I moved my lips to his to kiss him again and our tongues couldn't help but clash. Dominance. Eventually I gave in and just let him win. He smiled in triumph and I planted a soft sweet kiss on his lips before snuggling my head in the crook of his neck.

Jared ran his fingers through my hair. And kissed the top of my head a couple of times and then my nose and then a very soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you." I smiled at him wondering how many times he was going to tell me this. I knew he loved me, I did. Sometimes I was insecure about it but putting everything that we had ever been through in my mind, I knew that he did honestly love me.

"I love you too Jared."

"Do you?"

I sat up a bit my hands on his chest. "Yes I do. I don't think I will ever stop either."

"That's good."

"It is."

"So," I said after awhile of just listening to the the rhythm of each others heart beats. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Dinner is coming right up," Jared said getting up and then to my surprise he picked me up. I made a noise that sounded like, "Eeeppp," and smiled.

"What was that?" He asked chuckling.

"I don't know but I am surprised you picked me up I mean I could walk. But this is nice." I admitted. "And is it even time to have dinner I mean I can do with a sandwich or whatever."

"No no no. We are going to have a nice peaceful dinner."

"Wow, you are really going to go all the way to please me aren't you?" I couldn't contain the grin that was plastered on my face. Could you blame me?

"I want to prove to you that I love you and that I am so sorry."

It was definitely working. I was just falling in love with him even harder and it scared me. What if I was just setting myself up to fail?

Jared noticed the expression change on my face, "What's wrong Kim?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. You can tell me anything."

"Really it's nothing. Nothing at all," I wanted to change the subject of the conversation as soon as possible. "So what are we going to have?"

"Whatever you want. You pick it and I will make it."

"Let me help."

"Can't do that."

"Why not?" I wondered. Why couldn't I help?

"Your night. No helping for you, let me do all the work."

I rolled my eyes, "Jared it isn't going to hurt me if I help you."

"But it might hurt me," he said and I smiled a bit only blushing a tad. I cupped his face in my hands even though he still hadn't put me back on the ground yet and kissed his lips softly.

"Your so sweet. But please let me help you."

"No."

"Jared," I groaned.

"Kim. Please." He gave me that face. It wasn't the puppy dog face or anything like that but it was cute enough for me to give into him.

"Fine. At least let me watch." I said and he nodded.

He put me down and set me on his counter while he went crazy, literally. I mean he was literally just going crazy running all around his kitchen grabbing stuff for food. By the end of it I got that he was making spaghetti, string beans and garlic bread. Yummy.

"Impressive," I said in the middle of watching him cook.

"Thank you," he gave me a confident grin.

I didn't say anything just kept watching him. Jared. I loved him so much. I really did. I was so caught up in the moment that when he was finished I hadn't even noticed until he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Kim, you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I looked over to the food he made and smiled. "This looks so good and I am so hungry. Let's eat."

It was a nice and peaceful dinner. I could definitely see myself staying. Definitely.

After Jared and I went into the living room and watched a movie while I cuddled with him his arms. When the movie went off he kissed my head and smirked. "So do you think you will stay?"

I looked up at him and frowned before I just grinned widely. "Of course I do. I mean how could I not?"

Jared grinned and scooped me up in his arms running up to his room with me. Of course a full on heavy make-out session started. Of course we kept it PG though.

That night I ended up falling asleep in Jared's warm comfortable arms. I felt safe and secure. I don't know everything just felt right. Like this was where I was supposed to be and I knew why. His arms were home. Where I belonged.

**Thank you so much everyone for being so supportive of the story and everything so far. And thanks for all of the alerts, favorites and reviews. Wedding should be coming up pretty soon so I'm excited for that! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think!(:**


	20. I'm Happy for Them

**Chapter Twenty **

Things were going amazing!

I mean really amazing. I couldn't even describe it. I guess you could say that Jared and I were stronger than ever! Literally! I mean he was really showing how much he loved me, I mean really I was just falling in love with him even harder than I already was.

We hanged out more. I mean just us two and he was so romantic. He texted me all the time telling me how much he loved me that I just walked around with a permanent smile on my face right now. I blamed it on just being happy about Summer but Brian knew the truth. I always wondered how he knew. I had never asked but I would later.

I also spent a lot of time with Sasha and Kelsey when I was free. They were my best friends. We had went on a shopping spree at the mall with Sophie and one of her friends and it was the best time. We even did it again. It was nice how we all got along great. I felt like things were going in a amazing direction for me.

I knew Margaret was probably getting a little overwhelmed handling wedding plans and everything so I had asked to help her. It was kind of a nice bonding time for us I would admit. I definitely was grateful for it because we got to learn more things about one another. Like how her favorite color was lilac.

Sophie, Margaret, some of Margaret's friends and I even went to go shopping for wedding dresses. We found the perfect bride made, made of honor and wedding dress and everything. It was nice to know that we got that all sorted out quickly and in less than six hours.

I had to admit all of this wedding stuff was really fun and now the day was finally here. August 17th.

Dad and Brian had stayed over one of Brian's friends house last night and all the girls were here. I was in my room right now in-between Sasha and Kelsey. Margaret had asked them to come to the wedding and even two of Sophie's friends were coming. It was a shock when they asked them one day that they were over, I mean I was totally surprised but it made me think that my Dad's choice was even more amazing. I mean she was so amazing and I was really happy for her and my Dad.

I had been up for awhile and texting Jared. A long Morning message about how much he loved me making me blush. I was glad that Sasha and Kelsey weren't awake because they would definitely be asking questions and would know if I was lying or not because of all this blushing. I found myself texting Jared for like twenty minutes before he had to go and do something.

I sighed and started to text Brian.

**Hey how is everything?-Kim.**

**Good. Everyone is good.-Brian.**

**That's good. What's going on over there?-Kim.**

**Nothing much. Dad's freaking out right now. It is really scared to watch!-Brian.**

**What's wrong?-Kim.**

I hoped he wasn't having second thoughts. I was so used to Margaret and Sophie now. I hoped he was just nervous.

**The nerves are getting to him. He is just nervous about time. He is excited to though. He loves her.-Brian.**

**Oh good. Everything will be fine. Dad makes Margaret happy and she makes him happy in return.-Kim.**

**Yeah. I can see it. He loves her. How do you feel about everything though?-Brian.**

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at this message. Why was it he was always worrying about how I felt? I mean it was sweet but I still couldn't believe it. He always did this.

**I am fine. I just want them too be happy. See you at the wedding!(:-Kim.**

**See ya(:-Brian.**

It wasn't long before Kelsey woke up and a little later Sasha. We talked for a little while before Kelsey hit me with a pillow.

"What was that for?" I asked laughing.

Kelsey shrugged, "I have no idea to be honest. It was just a funny thought so I did it." She hit me with the pillow again and then Sasha joined in.

I pulled the pillow from which Sasha was laying her shoulder on and hit Kelsey with it. Well tried she dunked me and hit Sasha. Finally I ended up getting the both of them saying, "HA!" I said excited for my victory.

We all sat back laughing for a couple of minutes and then it was silent before Sasha spoke, "You excited?"

"For the wedding? Yeah. My Dad and Margaret love each other. I am happy for the both of them."

"She seems really nice. I like her," Kelsey commented and I laughed. "Yeah she's awesome. So is Sophie."

"Sophie is so nice," Sasha grinned and I nodded.

"Yeah she is. We all get along great. She and Brian are always joking around it is always just hilarious to watch." 

"Aw." Kelsey grinned.

We talked a bit more before going downstairs and eating breakfast. We had bagels with cream cheese well except Sasha. She had butter.

"Ew. I hate cream cheese," Sasha said making a disgusted face. "I don't understand how you can eat it."

"It's yummy," I said before taking a bite of my bagel. I went in the fridge and got out some juice then got some cups. "I don't understand how you can't like cream cheese," I grinned at Sasha and Kelsey chuckled.

I ate my bagel talking to Sasha and Kelsey and a couple of minutes later the kitchen was full with everyone.

"Mom are we getting ready here or at the church?" Sophie wondered.

"The church." Margaret responded. I was going to be driving my car to the church. Kelsey and Sasha were going to go in Kelsey's car because after the wedding they were going to a La Push beach party or whatever it was. They invited me but I declined.

After everyone ate and everything we got all of our stuff ready for the wedding today. We left soon after. At the church things were hectic. I mean really hectic. Kelsey and Sasha were helping and then they soon left to go watch. I would see them after.

Before it actually got started though I wanted to know how Dad was. I hoped that he had relaxed though even though I could see why he was nervous. It was his wedding day.

I was just glad that he was happy. "I'm really happy for you," I told Margaret honestly before it was time to get things started.

"Thank you," she told me before eloping me in a hug. Things were going start in less then ten seconds.

"Ready?" I asked Sophie.

"Yeah. You?"

"Of course."

"Don't fall," she joked with me and I chuckled a bit and before I knew it, it was my turn.

Walking down the aisle I really did focus on not falling. _Thanks a lot Sophie. _I couldn't help but smile though when I saw Dad and Brian. I gave them both a grin before going into standing position.

Soon after Sophie came Margaret. I grinned standing there. She was gorgeous. I found myself grinning even more when I noticed how she and my Dad looked at each other once they met at the alter. This was supposed to happen for them. It was their destiny.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," I was snapped out of my amazing thoughts about the couple when I saw them kiss. I grinned along with everyone else started clapping.

Yeah. They were a perfect match for each other. Definitely. And I was happy for them both.

**Thanks for all of the reviews and everything everyone! Hope you liked the chapter!*(:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One **

The Wedding was definitely amazing. The day after I went and got all of the pictures printed out from the cameras. Brian went out and bought a big picture frame and the wedding photo of Dad and Margaret's fit just right. We decided to put it in there room above their fire place.

Right now I was currently home alone sitting in my room bored out of my mind. Brian was over a friends right now having as much fun as possible before he left for college. He was leaving next week and I was sure that I would be an emotional wreck once he was gone. I knew I would be and I was sure everyone else knew that too. Sophie was at a friends house for the night so it was just me. In three days Dad and Margaret would be back from their honeymoon.

I was listening to one of my favorite songs right now Payphone by Maroon 5 when my phone started ringing to it. Yup. I changed my ring tone to Payphone. I was so obsessed with the song.

"Hello?" I asked. I had answered the phone without even looking to see who had called.

"Kim," someone slurred on the other line. I wasn't sure who it was. There was something in the voice but I couldn't pinpoint who it was exactly because they slurred my name.

"Who is this?" I wondered frowning.

"It's...it's...your...boyfriend." The person on the other end slurred. Jared? What the fuck?! Couldn't be him right. I hoped that this was a complete utter joke.

"Jared?" I whispered lightly hoping that he wasn't drunk. Oh great I hope he wasn't driving either. That would just be a disaster.

"Yesh," he slurred. I knew he meant to say 'yes' so I just rolled my eyes.

"Are you drunk?" I growled into the phone. He laughed, "Jared!" I said getting a bit angrier than I already was. Jared just kept laughing on the other line. "_JARED CAMERON YOU ANSWER ME!" _I yelled and growled into the phone.

"Nope," he said popping the P. Well he sure did sound drunk.

"Well you sound pretty drunk to me," I told him seriously. This was not even close to funny. At least in my opinion it wasn't.

"KIMMY," he said loudly causing me to jump away from the phone slightly.

"Where are you?" if he was driving I didn't want him doing it while he was drunk.

"Port Angeles with the guys," he told me. I sighed. I knew if I got busted Dad would most likely ground me for a century. But this was important.

"Don't move Jared I'm coming to get you." I said and hung up before even thinking to ask where in Port Angeles. Crap. Whatever. I would just have to make due.

I slipped on a fair of flats quickly before grabbing my keys and cell phone leaving the house. I had to go get him. I don't know but I just wanted to be there for him. It was hard to explain exactly how I was feeling right now but I needed to see him, to make sure he was okay. I rushed to Port Angeles and pulled over after a bit. I called Jared and he didn't answer. I sighed and called again.

Thankfully he answered, "Hello?" He slurred even worse than before because it sounded like he-lo. I rolled my eyes. I hoped he wouldn't have anything to drink.

"Where are you?" I asked impatiently. I just wanted to go get him and take him home. I couldn't ignore the part of me that wanted to just take him home with me and make sure he was okay.

"At..te...the...bar," he slurred in the phone and I sighed.

"Alright come outside so I can come and get you," I said hoping I would see him. I knew it was very unlikely but I could only hope that would happen. I parked my car in a parking lot and got out. Jared had hung up on me.

I saw a long line for a club and walked there hopefully he would come out. I had never been here before so I wasn't really sure. I bit my lip._ Please come out Jared so I can take you home or take you to my house and I will fucking kill you later._

I stood there looking around and then walked down a little bit. I was about to walk back to my car about ten minutes of nothing but then I saw a figure. I could only hope that it was Jared's and thankfully it was his. I took in a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank god," I mumbled before a drunk Jared appeared.

"Hey...Kim," he said and it was obvious to me that he couldn't really stand that straight.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and supported him all the way to my car not even responding or saying hello. I was too pissed off for that.

I got him into into the front seat before getting in the drivers seat. I needed to just calm down a bit or else I was going to end up punching him in the face and as much as he did deserve it I didn't want to hit him.

"_What the fuck were you thinking Jared_?" I hissed at him.

"Kim," he slurred and I glared at him. I really didn't want to here what he had to say right now.

"What?!" I ended up growling.

"Don't...don't...be...mad," Jared said and I couldn't help but scoff.

"How can I not be mad Jared?! I mean really! Who were you here with?!" I asked well more like snapped at him.

"The boys...from...Lacrosse. We...we...took...a..cab and I...I...told them I was leaving early," he said sitting back in my chair. I just nodded and continued my way home.

"Where are you parents?" I wondered. So far it seemed like he was telling the truth.

"They went out on a thing and won't be back for two days. Somewhere in New York City. I didn't want to go," Jared said. He wasn't slurring anymore so I guess that was a start.

I just nodded to myself, "Everyone's gone. Do you want to come to my house?" I asked. A part of me hoped he said yes and a part of me hoped we didn't get caught but nothing was going to happen so it didn't really matter that much to me. I just didn't want him getting hurt. I wanted to be there and be able to make sure that he was alright.

"Sure," he said slurring a bit. Oh great, here we go again. I got home and just wanted to get him in the house as soon as possible.

I helped him inside and helped him upstairs to my room. "I'll be right back," I told Jared before running over to Brian's room and getting a T-shirt and pair of shorts for Jared to change into. I don't think Brian would really notice.

"Come on," I helped him up and into my bathroom. "You can change into these for the night." I didn't even wait for a response I just left him too it. He came out about five minutes later and I helped him into my room. I took his other cloths and put them in a bag before sitting it on the floor.

I helped him into my bed, "I'll be right back," I told him going downstairs and locking up. I grabbed a bottle of water for him. Going back upstairs I sighed. I hoped he would be okay.

I handed Jared the bottle of water and he took it taking a sip. "Thanks Kimmy," he said and I nodded.

I got in next to him and he put his head into my lap.

"Why did you do it Jared?" I wondered.

He sighed slightly, "I don't know," he slurred a bit not really like before. I could only hope that he would fall asleep soon. "For fun."

I sighed heavily before rubbing my temples. I just didn't understand. I mean I had just spoke with him this Morning over texting and...I just don't understand.

"How are you feeling?" I wondered.

"I have a headache but I'm still pretty drunk," he smiled up at me. I smiled back slightly. I couldn't help wonder if he would remember any of this tomorrow. I knew he was still drunk even though he was getting a little better, well not really. I didn't know how to explain it.

He seemed to be telling the truth right now. We were talking for awhile and he was slurring a lot still but that was okay. He yawned a few times but something came to my mind. Since it seemed he was being honest I had something to ask him. Maybe since he was drunk he would be honest. I wasn't sure.

"Jared," I said in barley a whisper but loud enough so he could hear me.

"Yeah," he slurred lightly. He was tired.

"Why...," I found myself a bit scared to actually ask the question. Wasn't even that. I was scared of the answer he would give me. "Why didn't you go to prom with me?"

"Because your Kim." Because I'm Kim. I thought he would say something worse but all in all it still hurt.

"Would I embarrass you?" I wondered.

"Yes," he breathed before his voice fading. I knew he was going to be out like a light soon. Sleep was taking him over. But before he was completely asked I wanted to ask one last question.

"Do you love me?" I wondered. I looked at his face to see his eyelids closed and to see him breathing steady. He was already asleep. I sighed and turned off my light. This had been one hell of a day but there was always the Morning to come.

The next Morning when I woke up it was to the Sun. This summer La Push had experienced some nice weather I would admit. I lay there and smiled thinking about it. Summer was almost over and that meant two things. One I would be returning to school soon and two Brian would be off to College soon. I knew that it would come but it was coming faster than I would like it too.

I was just laying there thinking until I felt someone shift. I looked down at Jared and ran one of my hands through his head. I sighed lightly. No doubt that he would be waking up pretty soon. I couldn't help but wonder if he would remember anything that happened last night. I would and I had a feeling that it would affect our future as a couple.

Jared woke up a couple of minutes later yawning and stretching. I put on a fake smile and Jared looked up at me. He looked shocked with a mixture of confusion. "What am I doing here?" He asked quickly and carefully.

"Well you decided to get drunk last night..." I trailed off not looking at him exactly. He sat up.

"Crap! I'm sorry Kim. I don't really remember much but what happened last night?!" He asked looking kind of nervous.

"You called me and I went to go get you. Don't worry," I sighed. "No one saw me," no one that actually knew us like his friends or anything. I doubt his friends really knew me anyways.

"Oh, okay. Did I say anything that I should apologize for or something?" He wondered.

I gave him a fake smile, "Nope."

"Oh, okay. So um...I guess I should get out of here before your Dad or brother comes in here," he said to me nervously.

"No one is here but us too. Margaret and Dad are still on their honeymoon remember. And Brian was at a friends last night same as Sophie. I don't have to get her until around two o' clock."

"Oh, okay." He said sounding unsure of himself. I just lay there.

"I can take you home if you want," I told him. In a way I knew that was what he had wanted.

"Uh, okay. Thanks." He said and I nodded getting up. "Yeah I just have to change," I grabbed some cloths from my closet before going to the bathroom and taking a fifteen minute shower. I needed to think for a bit. Once I was done I changed into a cheetah print shirt, black leggings and matching boots to go. I let my hair out and let it flow down my shoulders.

"Ready?" I asked Jared and he nodded. "Um, yeah." He was looking around my room studying it. For a moment it seemed to me like he wanted to remember it or something. Like he was saving a image of it in his head.

We left in peace, "Can you drop me off right there," Jared asked pointing to a block. His house was just down the road. I pulled over and looked at him.

"I just want to get some fresh air but thanks. I will talk to you later," he said in a hurry kissing me cheek before getting out of my car and walking down the road to his house. I sighed and then drove to Forks. I went to a bagel shop and sat down enjoying a bagel with cream cheese and hot chocolate. It burned my lips when I first went to drink it but after letting it cool a bit it was fine.

I stayed out the whole day until it was time to pick up Sophie. We went out for Ice Cream then and then went home. Brian was already there. We watched some TV and Movies together in the living room before we all departed to do whatever.

I was in my room for awhile just sitting with my back against the wall, feet to my chest and my arms wrapped around chest rocking slightly. It was all that I could seem to do without crying. I wasn't sure what to do about this whole Jared thing. I wanted to be with him and I did love him very much. In a way I knew he loved me but in some way I doubted it. Or maybe I was just fooling myself all together.

There was a slight knock on the door, "Come in," I said wiping my face a bit and then looking at my hands. I had a smudge of make up on my palms but I wasn't worried about that. I looked to see Brian. He shut the door and then sat down next to me.

"So I have been wanting to talk to you before I leave," he told me and I nodded.

"Shoot." I put on the best smile I could. Thinking about him leaving along with everything else that I was dealing with was kind of stressful.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious that my whole leaving for college thing is upsetting you. Dad even said something about it to me before he and Margaret went on their honeymoon." I nodded.

"I'm going to miss you. I have been used to be you being there ever since I was a baby. It won't be the same. I know I have Sophie but still it...I will just be sad." I frowned.

"I know. But I also know that you will be okay. And I will call you all the times and I will text you all the time. And I will visit you whenever I can." 

"Do you promise that?" I wondered.

"Yes." He whispered. "Now tell me what's on your mind. Let me guess, Jared?"

I smiled a bit and then started crying. "I just don't know Brian. I just don't know what to do anymore. I think he loves me in a way but at the same time I think that I am fooling myself," I told Brian honestly.

"It's okay Kimmy. Either way he doesn't deserve you. He is an ass-whole."

I chuckled a bit. "I love that ass-whole Brian," I started.

"You have to do what's best for you Kim. I don't want to see you like this anymore." Brian told me honestly.

"I don't want to feel like this," I told him honestly.

"But," Brian continued for me.

"But, I just don't know. I know that your right though and I have to do what's best for me." I said honestly and I did mean it. "Yeah, you do."

Brian talked to me for a couple more minutes and by the end I knew what I had to do. I think that I have known for awhile but the whole thing from last night really reenforced my decision. And I was going to stick to my gut and do what I had to do.

**Dun dun duhhh, what's Kim going to do? Lol. Well thanks for the reviews and until next update!(:**


	22. We both knew that this was coming

**Chapter Twenty Two**

The day had come yesterday. My brother was gone and it sucked. He was off to College now. I had held it in until we got back home. I then locked myself inside of my room and cried all night. I was thankful to everyone for leaving me alone. I would really miss him. I woke up this Morning with puffy red eyes and makeup covered most of it but not all of it.

To make matters worse school was tomorrow. Yep. I would be a Senior. It was nerve racking honestly. I really couldn't believe that time was here already.

But before school actually started there was one more thing that I had to do. One more important thing that had been coming for awhile and I knew but I ignored it. I got out my cell phone and text Jared.

**Hey. Can we meet at La Push Beach. I need to talk to you.-Kim.**

I got dressed while waiting for him to respond. I put on a shirt that was a little to big for me some jeans and sneakers. I had just got finished typing my sneakers when he responded.

**Sure. See you in fifteen minutes?-Jared.**

**Yeah. See ya.-Kim.**

In many ways I was nervous for what would happen after today but it was okay. I knew that I would be okay. I got my keys and went downstairs into the kitchen. Dad and Margaret were sitting down talking and I grinned at them.

"Hey, I am going to go down to the beach for awhile. That okay?" I knew that they wouldn't care.

"Sure. How long will you be out?" Dad wondered.

I shrugged. I wasn't sure how things were going to go exactly and how I would feel after so I would probably stay away for awhile. "A couple of hours maybe."

"Oh. Would you mind picking up Sophie from her friends house at four?" Margaret wondered and I nodded.

Good. Now I had an excuse to stay out longer than necessary. "No problem. I will be back later." As I turned from the corner of my eye I saw Dad grin at Margaret. I didn't want to know what they would be up to while I was gone. I smirked a bit before I was in my car and on the way to La Push Beach. Wouldn't hurt me to be early.

I walked around a bit when I got their just making footsteps and watching the waves overlap each other. It was beautiful today. Even if it was cold and windy I still found a way to see how beautiful it was. And I found ways to smile when the wind blew my hair all over my face.

"Kim," I heard after awhile of just standing their watching the waves. I turned and smiled at Jared.

"Hey Jared."

"Hi." He looked the same. Like nothing at all had changed since the last time I had seen him. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Was it that obvious that I was upset already?

"Your eyes." Oh, crap. Yeah the whole Brian thing.

"Brian left for college yesterday," I whispered but loud enough so that he could hear me.

"I'm so sorry Kim." He stepped closer so that he was in front of me now.

"Ah, it is okay I guess. I mean he will call still and everything. It just won't be the same as opposed to him actually being here." I ranted out wanting to cry again. I was going to miss him so much. I sniffled and held back a cry knowing that could wait until later. I had other things to do right now.

"So how have you been since that day?" I wondered. Then I said 'since that day' I mean since he was drunk.

"Alright. Thanks for taking care of me. I just had to get my head straight, you know?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I do I guess."

Awkward silence. I hated that feeling especially between us. "So, school is tomorrow." Jared stated. In a way I wanted to roll my eyes at the small talk conversation.

"Yep. Are you excited?" I wondered and he shrugged.

"I guess. I mean after that I don't really know what I want but we will see. What about you?"

"I agree with what you just said," I cracked a smile and he chuckled a bit.

"So I have a feeling you wanted to meet here for a reason." Jared looked me in the eyes and I nodded.

"Yeah, I did."

"Let's here it."

I looked at him long and hard, "You already know what I am going to say, don't you?" I wondered after awhile.

"Kim. I love you. I do. With all of my heart I love you but we are so different and you know that already. I guess in a way I was waiting on you to do this."

I wasn't angry with him. Even if I wanted to be I don't think I would be able because I loved him too much. I a couple of steps closer and entwined his hands with mines. "Your right we are different and at first I didn't think it would really matter but I guess that I was wrong."

"It got in the way of things."

"It did. And all of the lying. We have been lying to everyone and after awhile it just get's old and stressful." I think we both knew that this was coming. We loved each other so much, we really did but we just weren't meant to be together.

"It does. How long have you known this was coming?" He wondered.

I did my best to smile. "After the day you got drunk I thought about it. But Brian leaving I guess you could say was really it. That set things in motion for me." I said honestly looking him in the eyes.

"What about you? When have you known?"

"Awhile. But Kim I don't want you to ever think that I didn't love you because I did. I know I was an ass a lot but I always did love you." He didn't break my gave.

"I believe you. I always loved you too."

"I know." Jared kissed the top of my head and let his lips linger there for a couple of seconds. "Do you want to say it or do you want me too?" He wondered.

"Not yet," I said barley a whisper.

"What?!" He honestly looked confused. No I was going to back out of what was going to happen because it was the right thing to do. But before it was official I needed something to be done.

"One last kiss, please? That is the only thing that I will ever ask you for." I told him peering up at his face through my eyelashes.

"Of course." His soft lips hit mines then and at that point my hands waved through his hair. I would miss him. I took in his scent. It was amazing and I would miss it so much.

I threw myself more into the kiss. It would be our last kiss ever. Jared and I. I would miss the title as his girlfriend even if it wasn't something that everyone knew I would still miss it. The band closet moments. The laughs and the smiles would be missed. Even the times that he made me cry would be remembered but that was all over now. It was time for a new chapter in my life to begin.

One last time I let my lips linger on Jared's before taking my hands out of his hair and then it was over. Jared moved his lips and then kissed my forehead before hugging me. I squeezed him tight.

"I love you," he murmured low enough for me to hear and I nodded my head that was touching his chest.

"I love you too. So, so much." I meant it. I really did.

"But it's over," he looked me in the eyes when he said that and wiped the tears that were slowly coming down my face. I did my best to smile.

It was awkward now in ways. We weren't together anymore but it was obvious that we still loved each other. "So...umm...I guess I will just..um...see you tomorrow." Jared stuttered a bit. It looked like he might cry but I wasn't sure.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Jared." We have each other one last hug and that was it. He stared into my eyes for a minute and pecked my lips quickly before he let me go. I was consumed with the cold weather now.

"Bye Kim," he turned around and walked away. I watched until he was gone but even after that I still stood their watching. I made my way to my car slowly and got in just in time as my legs gave out.

My heart ached for him but I knew that I had done the right thing. Jared and I, we were over. At least I hoped that it was the right thing. It hurt so much.

**It was hard writing this. Took me awhile because it is so sad that they are not together anymore! :( But time apart may be what they need to be stronger than ever!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews from the last chapter really appreciate them! And thanks for reading this chapter. Until the next update! Oh I plan to update story's on Friday's when I can but I might update other days of the week. Usually Fridays though whenever I have a chapter ready! (: Thanks! :)**

**Ah. It skipped my mind for a second that I was looking for something with human Bella and Edward where they are married and he neglects her to work or something like that and she get's pregnant. If anyone knows some titles please let me know. I would love to read them sometime.(: Also story's where Bella was adopted by the Cullen's when she was a baby. I find them interesting(: Thanks!**


	23. First day & new beginnings

**Chapter Twenty Three**

_BING...BING...BING...BI-SLAM!_

Yeah. That is the perfect way to wake up. Not! I groaned sitting up in my bed. First day of school. It was official. I would be a Senior. I was excited for the year to start but at the same time I was nervous.

I slammed my fist down on the snooze button turning of the alarm clock. Thankfully it did shut off. Slowly I got out of bed my feet hitting the hard cold floor. I let my feet guide me over to my closet not even really paying that much attention to where I was going.

Opening my closet doors I rubbed my eyes a bit and looked around. I had no clue what I should wear today. I knew that it was probably raining or something, well it would be cold but still I just wanted to wear something nice and something that was comfortable.

Looking around my closet I was stuck and I didn't know what to wear. Instead I decided to just make up my bed then go look out of the window. I could see leaves everywhere and being pushed in one direction to the other. Oh yeah. It was definitely windy out.

That's when I made up my mind. I would wear dark blue skinny jeans, a three in black tank top with a blue denim jean jacket and black sneakers that matched. It didn't take long for me to change but going to the bathroom I did spend awhile in there. I did my hair and left it out. I decided on no make up today. This was my face. Take it or leave it.

As I was in my room getting my stuff ready for the day I saw Soph walk in. She was wearing a denim blue button down shirt that had the sleeves go to her elbows, black skinny jeans and flats. Her hair was in a french braid.

"Nervous?" I asked smiling a bit. This would be her first day in High School. Freshman year. I remember my Freshman year first day I was nervous and it took Brian awhile to calm me down.

"Just a little. I mean I don't really know anyone." I nodded understanding what she meant.

"It is okay. I promise you will be fine."

"I hope so." Oh yeah, she was nervous.

"Ready to go?" She nodded smiling a bit and we left my room going downstairs. Dad and Margaret were standing there grinning at the both of us.

"Pictures," Margaret said excitedly and Sophie and I both chuckled smiling as she pointed a camera well camera's our way. She had us take about ten before we were able to go.

"This is so exciting," I heard her murmur to Dad before I walked out of the door and towards my car. I chuckled to myself. She had no idea how right she was about that. I think being a Senior this year made me excited because it was my last year in school and because I would only have to stay for half of the day. I would pick up Sophie though. I didn't mind though I mean it wasn't that big of a deal. I would just be home anyways most likely.

Pulling up to the school I sighed in a deep breath. I don't think it actually hit me until now._ Jared. _It had only been a day and I missed him already. Whatever. It was a new year and I wasn't going to sorrow it because of him. No.

This was my last year and I would be damned if I was sad the whole year because I wasn't with Jared. This year I was going to have fun.

Sophie and I got out of the car and walked into the school. I showed her the office and stuff before we went there for our schedules. We were kind of early so we were some of the first to get them. They were already in sheet protectors and we left before other kids stormed in wanting there's.

I looked at Sophie's schedule and smiled. I had all of the same classes when I was a Freshman. I showed her around a little before she said, "Thanks. I'm just going to go and find my locker then go to first period."

I nodded. "Good luck Soph."

"You too." I smiled before watching her walk down the hall and stop at a locker. I turned my separate ways and went to a completely different wing in the school.

Finally finding my locker I just opened it. It was empty and I had already knew it would be so I just looked at it. I didn't have anything to put in their so I just walked out and went to first period. I had a simple schedule with just six classes since I only had to stay half the day.

_English Literature 12 Honors_

_A.P. Spanish_

_A.P. Physics _

_Business_

_Lunch_

_Art History 12 Honors_

It was pretty easy. I guessed these were all I had left to take before I graduated. I was kind of glad that I didn't have to worry about Math or anything. I mean it was easy for me. Besides La Push was small and it was easy to earn your credits quick and stuff.

I was kind of sad though walking to first period. I didn't have band anymore. That was literally my most favorite class ever. It was fun. I still probably be able to get into the band room when I wanted to just get away and be to myself.

I went to English and sat in the back. I was glad when Kelsey came in. At least I would be entertained in this class.

I waved to her and she grinned coming over and taking a seat next to me. "Hey, hey, hey Kimmy!"

"Hi." I gave her a hug as she went to give me one.

"Where is Sasha?" I asked smiling.

"She has Business first thing. Tell me you have lunch 5th period." I nodded at her question.

"So do we thankfully."

"Where is Soph?"

"Freshman."

"Oh yeah." She smiled. She and Sophie had become good friends over Summer as had Sophie and Sasha. "Well I know she will be fine. I thought I saw her but wasn't sure. If I was positive I would have screamed out her name and waved."

I shook my head chuckling. Of course she would. Kelsey had so much energy. "So how ya feeling?"

I shrugged. "I feel find. How do you feel?"

"Great."

"I can see. How much sugar did you pour into your cereal this Morning?"

"I don't know two teaspoons." I couldn't help but laugh with her. That was such a Kelsey thing to do.

"Of course you did. You are crazy." I giggled.

"I am hyper." We were talking for about ten minutes before other people came in. I shook my head to myself when the teacher still wasn't here yet. I mean we were early but still.

Finally the teacher came in and made us all be quite. He talked all period. I sat there almost falling asleep. He didn't even ask for our names or anything. I mean really. I couldn't wait to leave. Unfortunately Kelsey and I didn't have anything but that and lunch so I was on my own. I hoped Sasha was in one of my classes.

In my own way I hoped to see him but at the same time I didn't. I needed to get over him. And in my own way I was over him but that didn't mean I didn't love him. I would always love him. He was my first love.

I walked went through my classes and finally got to fourth._ Please someone be here_, I said to myself. I mean anyone. This was Business class so I could only hope. Currently I was sitting by the window looking out of the door when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked up. Someone that I didn't know was staring at me. "Yes?" 

"Is this seat taken?" He asked me sweetly. I shook my head no.

"Oh okay. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all." I gave him a warm smile. I hadn't seen him around here before so most likely he was new. He had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that looked so warm and comforting. He was tall definitely in his six foot area and he had an amazing smile.

"I'm Daniel."

"I'm Kimberly but everyone calls me Kim." _Nice going, you could have just said Kim I am sure he would have gotten the picture_; I scolded myself.

"Oh nice. So this seems like a nice town." I nodded smiling.

"Yeah it is. Everyone kind of knows everyone."

"Good or bad thing?" Something twinkled in his eyes and I just found it so cute. I mean really this Daniel kid was giving off an amazing first impression.

"Ugh, it can be good but sometimes it can be annoying." 

"I understand."

"So where are you from?" I wondered.

"Alaska."

"Oh."

"Yeah. But I am kind of glad that I'm here now."

"Why?" I wondered interested.

"I got to meet you." I felt myself blushing. I tried to bite the inside of my cheeks but I couldn't. I was just blushing out of control.

"You are trying to flirt with me."

"Maybe. But you know that you like it so it's okay." I chuckled and he laughed. I watched as the door opened thinking it was another student since the teacher was already here. It was just a crowd of kids though. Seeing them I already knew who they were and I didn't see Sasha. But my breath caught when I did see someone else. Jared Cameron. Oh this was great...

"Do you know him?"

I snapped my head at Daniel. "Do I know who?"

"That boy that just walked in with that big crowd." 

I bit my lip. I could lie or tell the truth. I chose to say, "I told you, everyone knows everyone."

"Yes. I can see that." I let myself glance at Jared biting my lip hoping that he didn't notice me. He was still by the door at the same time someone else was walking in Sasha! Thank god.

She was me immediately and walked over here. "Sasha, this is Daniel. Daniel this is, Sasha."

"Hello." They both said to one another. Alright so this was definitely going to be an interesting class. I bit my lip hoping that Jared didn't see me and I hoped the teacher didn't yell our names out loud but of course he did. Mines happen to be the first one.

"Here." I didn't even look up just as Sasha and Daniel. But my eyes betrayed me and sought him out. He was looking at me. Once our eyes locked that was it, it was just us too in the room. No one else was here in my mind. I saw our life. Every kiss, every touch, everything. Until I blinked. I hoped no one else noticed.

Sasha and Daniel were engrossed in a conversation about something and I joined in nodding and smirking. Yeah. Definitely can't let that happen anymore. I mean we were over and I was supposed to be getting over him.

"Kim you okay?" Sasha asked after awhile.

I nodded. "Yeah. I am just hungry you know. I skipped breakfast unlike Kelsey."

Sasha chuckled. "She was sugar high this Morning."

I laughed, "I know. We had first period together and it was so funny, I love her sugar high moments."

"We laughed together."

"So what do you two have after lunch?" Daniel wondered.

"Art History." I answered when Sasha answered, "A.P. Chemistry." I looked at her and she answered, "I didn't take it before. I did Bio." I forgot she got them to change her schedule for stuff. She was in love with Science and stuff besides they would let you but you eventually had to take the class.

I nodded understanding. "What about you?" I asked Daniel.

"Spanish."

"Oh."

All of our conversations were stopped at that point by the teacher. He talked and talked and talked just like first period. When we could finally leave I was happy. Lunch then Art History. I sat with Kelsey and Sasha but kept wondering how Soph was doing. I hoped she was liking her classes and I hoped she had made friends.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Kelsey asked half way through lunch.

"Soph. I hope she's doing okay."

"Yeah. She probably is fine. You worry too much it's sweet though." I nodded I knew I did worry about Soph a lot. She was my sister in every single way that counted.

Eventually lunch ended and I had Art History. I put my head down on binder and listened as people walked in not really paying much attention. After this the day would be over, thankfully and then all I would have to do was pick up Sophie later.

"Alright you will be seated alphabetically," the teacher said and I sat up straight gathering my things in my hand.

It was like lab tables in this room so two too a table. I found it weird he was just placing people all around but whatever. He got to the back and said, "Kimberly Brown and Jared Cameron." Before moving in and calling different people

My breath caught in my throat. I hadn't even noticed him. I mean really. Maybe this time last year I would have been ecstatic but not we were together anymore! This was just perfect. I moved and by the window so I could just look out of it and avoid him. I felt his presence but we said nothing to one another the whole time.

"Kim." I heard his voice speak after awhile. I knew eventually we would have to talk even if I didn't want to.

"Jared." I still didn't make eye contact and he said nothing else. Really? He is just going to say my name and then that's it. Wow...

I waited forty eight minutes for the bell to ring and when it did I was the first out my chair and in my car. This year was going to be long as fuck!


	24. We have a Deal

**Chapter Twenty Four**

That was the first and the last time Jared and I had spoken in two whole months. The beginning of school passed quickly and it was now almost the middle of November. Whatever though. I wasn't complaining. I had worried for nothing though. Sophie had a great first day and made plenty of friends. I knew she would.

Brian had visited about two weeks ago and I was happy to see him. I had missed him so much. Seeing him definitely made me happy and he always called to check up so that was good.

Then there was Daniel. I wasn't going to lie I was starting to feel a certain way towards him. I mean he was just so sweet and so nice that I couldn't help it. But another part of me didn't want to feel that way towards anyone but Jared. I knew I would always love him but I was trying to move on. I hoped that counted for something.

At the moment I was doing my hair in a french braid to the side and some of my hair at the top twisted and clipped in the back. I smiled in the mirror when I was done. Finally. It seemed like that had taken forever. It was now Fall and there were leaves out everywhere. I loved it. They were just so pretty.

Today I was wearing a V-neck black long sleeve shirt, with gray leggings and black UGGS. I had a scarf to match. I smiled at myself in the mirror before leaving my room and heading downstairs. Dad and Margaret were both on the early shift at work for a couple of weeks so it would just be Soph and I in the morning which was fine.

We drove to school and Sophie was telling me about a project that they were working on in English. I smiled remembering those times. I still found it hard to believe that this was my last year before I would be going away to college. It was unreal in a way but that made it more exciting to think about.

Finally getting to school I went to first period. I didn't even use my locker this year. I had nothing to put in there and I didn't want to to see Jared. His locker was placed right next to mines. I found this out on the second day and I just about almost had a heart attack.

I never go there unless it's a must that I do. Other than that I avoid it. I haven't gone to one football game this year yet but Sophie has been to plenty. I just can't bring myself too even though it wouldn't matter. I mean Daniel was on the team so that was cool.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kelsey as she made her presence noticed. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Just bored." Wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh well I am here now so no more being bored, she said pointing at me and I chuckled. Oh yeah. She definitely had sugar this Morning.

"So have you heard?"

"About what?"

"Well it was announced this morning that Jared Cameron is now dating the one and only Amanda Hanks. I mean we all knew it was coming so it being official now is like who cares and besides-," I stopped listening then. I was in Kim world.

Wow. I mean I hadn't expected that. When we were together Jared would tell me how annoying Amanda was and stuff but I never expected this. Them together. I felt like I was being hit by a bus. In my own way I was ready to run to the bathroom and cry. In my own way I had tried to convince myself that I was over him and that I didn't want 'us' anymore but I did. And he had moved on already.

In a way I thought I was over exaggerating. We weren't together anymore so who cares. And it isn't like anyone ever knew that we were together in the first place.

"Kim..you okay?" Kelsey asked snapping her fingers in my face.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm fine just shocked."

"Why?" She was obviously confused.

"Shocked because it took them so long," I laughed bit really I just wanted to sob. I had to keep it in though. I could do that.

"I know right." We both laughed and I changed the subject.

"So when is the next football game?"

"Today."

I nodded to myself. Daniel was on the football team so maybe I would go and show my support. "Oh. You going?"

She nodded. "Yeah it's the last game. Sasha is going to and Sophie even goes." I nodded.

"You should come."

"Maybe."

"It will be fun."

"Maybe."

"Stop with the maybe's."

I quirked my eyebrows chuckling. "I only said it twice."

"I know but the word is giving me a headache." I sat there shaking my head laughing. Oh this girl definitely had sugar this morning.

By the time I got to fourth period I felt drained. I had so much homework. Great. I was just glad that it was Friday. Thank god.

I sat down in my seat and rubbed my temples. I just needed a brake. If anything this class was kind of easy for me so I didn't worry about things much here. The teacher rarely gave out homework anyways.

"Someone looks like they have a headache." I looked up and Daniel was standing there smiling down at me.

"Yeah. You would too if you had this much homework."

"I'll let you know by the end of the day." I smirked.

"Too bad we have no more classes after this." By now people were starting to come inside the classroom and take their seats. The way he had us arranged was Jared sitting in the back of me. And in the row next to us Daniel sat and Sasha sat behind him.

"That true but there is another way for you too find out ."

"How is that?"

"Come to my game and I will tell you after."

I smirked at him. "Yeah that is an option or there's always finding out on Monday."

"That's a long wait." I was sure Jared was listening to our conversation. I saw him glancing at me from the corner of my eye.

"It is but what would I get if I go to the game. Just watching you play and then waiting for you to tell me if you have a lot of homework."

"How about I make things interesting." 

"Go for it."

"If we win our game you and me go on a date. If we loose we continue how things are now and then later I will ask you out again."

Yep. It was confirmed for me that Jared was listening because his hands clenched down on his pencil. Why would he care if I went out on a date with someone?

"Alright you have got yourself a deal." I smiled.

"Great."

"Alright everyone I need your attentions. Today we will be-," I drowned out whatever the teacher was saying as Daniel sat in his seat. I turned to face forward thinking about what I had just agreed to do. I hadn't exactly agreed for the right reasons but I was growing feelings for Daniel. Besides I am sure things would go fine.

**Just wanted to say thank you all for the amazing reviews! They make me smile! And I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I had so much fun writing it!(: **


	25. My heart won't let go of him

**Chapter Twenty Five**

They won. And I couldn't tear the away from my face. Not only did they win but I would be going on a date now. With Daniel. I was nervous but excited at the same time. I was sure things would be fun besides he was really sweet and nice.

Yeah. Things would be fun.

I was walking to the car with Sophie when she asked, "So how was your first football game?"

I rolled my eyes. "It was good."

"Yeah so now you can go on your date with Daniel," she said. She had the girls and I talking about it of course. I rolled my eyes again.

"Yes Sophie."

"Can I help you pick out your outfit."

"Sure, why not." I grinned at her.

As we were approaching my car I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned immediately and I just ended up frowning. It was just Jared. What did he want?

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I glanced at Sophie. She was looking at the two of us. She gave a short smile while muttering, "I'll be in the car."

I nodded my head at him and we walked away. I was surprised he was even talking to me at all. I mean people were around. His friends. Didn't he care about being seen talking to me?

"What do you want?" I asked and felt a little twinge of guilt. I didn't have to be so rude to him.

"So...um, how are you doing?"

"Do you even really care Jared?"

"Of course I care."

"Why?"

"Kim. Let's not make a scene." I rolled my eyes and started to turn away but he caught my arm.

"What the hell do you want Jared?" I hissed spinning around.

"I just wanna talk to you."

"What do we have to talk about?" I wondered.

"Are you going to go out with Daniel?" Jared asked. I noted how he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Why are you asking me that?" 

"Just wondering."

"In that case, yes. Daniel and I will be going out on a date." I put some confidence in my voice. How did he like that?!

"Oh."

Just oh? I don't know why but I was hoping for something more exciting than a simple, 'oh.' I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to hear but it was more than Oh. I mean really come on now.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah I guess." I started to turn and I heard him say in a light whisper, "Kim," I turned to face him. We locked eyes. "If your just doing this to hurt me than it's working." 

I could feel my mouth slightly turn into an O shaped form. I didn't know what to say. At that moment nothing else mattered between us. Not the past not even for the future, just now. It was just this moment. And I was my Jared. The Jared I fell in love with. The Jared that could make me laugh and smile but the Jared that could just make me just break down and start crying. My Jared. The Jared that did put me through a lot but at the end of the day I knew was still there for me no matter how much I tried to convince myself he was no good. My Jared. The Jared that I loved. The Jared that I would always love.

"Kim, please don't do this."

I knew he was referring to my date. "Why do you care. It's over remember. Weren't you the one who said the final words?" I asked thinking of the day and feeling nothing but pain.

"I know I hurt you but-," I cut him off. "Hurt me? Jared you and I both know it was worse than that so don't sugar coat it."

He was really getting on my nerves at the moment.

"Kim can we just talk?"

"No."

"Fine. Be that way." He said and walked off. I turned around and angrily walked to the car but someone grabbed my arm again. Fucking Jared. Wouldn't he just leave me alone I though spinning around with a frown on my face before smiling.

"Daniel. Hey."

"Hey Kim. Something ugh wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Oh yeah seem kind of upset."

"I am fine. Just happy that you guys one?"

"Yeah so now we can go on that date." I laughed.

"Yeah we can. I remember."

"Good. So I will pick you up tonight at eight?" He smiled before kissing my forehead and running off.

What the hell! I knew we weren't going to wait forever to go on our date but I didn't expect it to be this soon. Well at least I had Sophie to help me get ready and stuff. That would be a big help.

I got into my car and looked over at Sophie. "He wants to go on a date tonight! At 8!"

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"He talked to me in the hallway and asked for our house address." I rolled my eyes driving away from the school. I should have known she had something to do with this.

"Well it's almost 6:30! I have to get ready!"

"That's what I am here for," I grinned.

"Your amazing Soph."

"And don't you forget it!"

I was so nervous for this date. I mean it was my first date I guess. First date of me starting fresh. I really did hope that things could progress though. I mean I liked Daniel but I wasn't exactly sure if how I felt for him was like, like yet. I mean I was still in love with Jared.

I heard the door ring and my heart sped up. Thank god Soph and I were the only one's here. Dad and Margaret were doing a late night at the hospital tonight. Soph had me dressed in a cheetah print blouse with a black pencil skirt, stockings and high heels. She curled my hair for me and even did my make up. I could honestly say I felt confident in myself.

"Coming," I yelled as I ran down to go get the door. Daniel was there beaming at me.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You ready?"

"Yeah." I turned to Soph who was standing on the stairs watching. "There is money on the counter for food."

"Okay. Have fun. See you two later," she said rushing us out of the door.

Daniel laughed and I couldn't even help but chuckle. "Your sister seems cool."

"Yeah she is."

He walked me to his car and opened the door for me. "Thank you."

"No problem Kim." 

It was a nice drive to Port Angeles. He stopped at a steakhouse and I was excited for this date. We walked in and got a table pretty quickly.

"So tell me about yourself Kim." Daniel said and I smiled.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything?"

"Well I am Kimberly Landon and I am a Senior at La Push Tribal School," I grinned.

Daniel grinned, "So any siblings besides Sophie?"

"Yeah. I have a older brother named Brian. Sophie is my stepsister. My Dad and step Mom Margaret both work at the hospital."

"Where is your Mom?"

"She died of cancer." It hurt to think about her.

"Oh. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He said frowning. I touched him hand. "It's okay. I don't mind you asking me questions." I said honestly.

The waiter came to our table and we ordered our food. Right after the waiter left Daniel spoke, "So are you enjoying the school year so far?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's kind of weird though. Being a senior."

"Yeah I hear you."

"I'm kind of waiting to wake up and be a Freshman again or something. I don't know. I just wanna have fun this year. Besides you only live once."

"YOLO." I couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles and Daniel just chuckled. I knew this would be fun.

"So tell me about you?" 

"Not really much to tell."

I gave him a look. "Alright ask me anything."

I went deep in though. What should I ask him? "Any siblings?"

"I have an older sister Samantha that is 21 and a younger sister Abigail that is a 14. She's a Freshman, friends with your sister." I nodded.

"Yeah I think I met her at the house once." I smiled.

"Yep."

"Your the middle child and only boy," I grinned.

"Yeah it's awesome."

Well I was the middle child as well. I considered Sophie my sister in every single way that counted. She was like my sister blood related or not.

"Do you have any pets?" I wondered.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah. We have a kitten."

"Awe." I loved kitten's. They were so cute.

"Yeah."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"What's her name?"

"Grace. She usually sleeps in Abigail's room but a lot of the time she will just sleep anywhere."

"Awe. That is so cute," I said smiling wide.

"Yep. She likes to sleep on my blanket right by my feet." We both chuckled at that.

"So how are you enjoying La Push so far?" I wondered.

"It's good. The weather isn't always the best but so far I really do like it."

I nodded understanding. "Yeah we can have crappy weather a lot after awhile it can really get annoying." It was the truth.

"Yeah. It always looks muggy." 

I nodding. "Yeah it does. But it might occasionally snow. That's the best."

"You like the snow?"

"Love it."

"I always through a snowball at someone," I smirked.

"I'll remember that."

"Yeah. You better watch out."

"That is unless I get you first."

"We shall see about that." I stated giving him this look that said 'it's on.'

He smiled softly. He was about to ask something else but we got our food then. I grinned. I was really hungry. It was a nice relaxing time with Daniel. Everything was going amazing.

"Kim, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did something go on between you and Jared Cameron?" 

I frowned. "No. Why would you think that?" I tried to keep my tone at ease.

"Just wondering. The way he looks at you. I mean it's like he is in love with you or something."

"Oh. Well Jared and I are just friends."

"That's good to know."

I chuckled with him when he said that. We finished our food and then had dessert before leaving and going to the car. "I had fun," Daniel said on the car ride back to my house.

"I did too." I said honestly.

"We should definitely hangout again."

"Yes we should."

Once Daniel dropped me off at my house he walked me to the door. "I had a lot fun with you tonight Daniel."

"Yeah. I did too, Kim."

"Yeah," I smiled nodding not really knowing what to do at the moment so he took the lead and he gave me a hug. I gave him one back. I wasn't going to lie it was a tad bit awkward.

"See you Monday."

"See you later." I watched his car drive off before stepping in the house and taking a deep breath.

So I just went on a date with this amazing guy but it didn't matter because I still only thought of him as just a friend. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't get over Jared. My Jared. I was just helplessly in love with him.

**Thank you all for reading. I plan to have this story over before late December. It was supposed to already be over but school just started back and everything and I have to get myself set on a new schedule kind of. But thank you all for staying loyal! Until the next update which I hope is soon! :)**


	26. This is how I feel

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Monday. Wonderful. The start of a brand new week. Well at least it wasn't raining today. I got out of bed and ran into the bathroom to take a shower first. Ha I beat Sophie. I grinned. I loved Sophie but it really was a hastle with the both of us of who would shower first so she'd have to wait. I was sure she was awake but oh well, more time for her to pick out her outfit.

I showered quick before brushing my teeth and then went to my bedroom. It didn't take me long to get changed. I put on skinny jeans, Brown UGG boots and a tank top with a pullover hoodie over it. I got my stuff before going downstairs. I had cereal and waited for Sophie. She skipped breakfast and we headed out to school.

"Have you talked to Daniel?" Asked Sophie.

"No. I haven't." I told her honestly. We hadn't spoken since the date but we would today. I had to talk to him about something important. I could only hope it didn't hurt him though. "I will today though."

"Cool."

The rest of the way to school was quite and peaceful. I was savoring the moment. Didn't know how long it would last I guess you could say.

Once we got to school I hurried inside going to my locker and then going to first period. I just wanted the day to pass quickly so I could talk to Daniel and get things done and over with.

He was nice and all but all I could see us being was friends. Nothing more. My heart already belonged to Jared. And I knew deep down no matter how many dates I went on or who I talked to that wouldn't change.

I was kind of nervous walking to fourth period and even more nervous when I got there. Daniel was already sitting there and waiting for me. Great.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Hey Daniel." I said walking over.

"Hey Kim." He looked kind of confused or something. I wasn't sure what to say but his face was a mixture of things.

"Hi. Um. Can we talk?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah. Sure. I wanted to speak with you as well."

"Um okay. You go first." I said.

"Your sure?" 

I nodded my head but then thought about it. I didn't want to lead him on and I knew that if he suggested another date or something I would most likely agree and I just wanted to be friends with him. Before he could even get a sentence out I stopped him.

"Wait! Can I actually go first Daniel?"

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Thanks. Well um I had a great time Friday."

"As did I," he responded coolly. He wasn't exactly making this easy for me even though I had just begun.

"And um...well I'm not really exactly sure how to put this. I'm glad that you enjoyed it to and everything but I think that maybe we should just, um well you know, we got along so well..." crap. I feared this would happen. I would just end up rambling and get nervous not knowing what the hell to say.

"But you think we should just be friends right," Daniel said and I took in a deep breath.

"Yes."

"That's exactly what I was going to tell you as well," Daniel told me smirking a bit.

"Really? I mean it's not that I didn't like you or anything but I just think we would be better off as friends."

"Kim. Chill out," he laughed. "It's cool."

"So were okay."

"Of course."

I grinned. "Good."

Just at that moment Sasha walked in a smile implanted on her face. "Hi people's."

"What has gotten you into such a cheery mood?" I wondered.

"Well I was just having a conversation with non other than Jacob."

I smirked. "Jacob, as in Jacob Black? Billy's son."

"The one and only." She grinned. I gave her a questioning look and then smiled giving her the, 'we'll talk later,' face.

The period soon started and we had to work all through it not getting the chance to even really talk. It was okay though. I kind of wanted to clear my head a bit. As the bell for lunch rang I told Sasha I would meet her and Kelsey in a bit since I had to go to my locker. Well, not really but I needed a bit of air. You know?

As I walked I passed the band room and smiled thinking about the good times I had there from last year. I felt a small gush of air but otherwise ignored it until someone came up being me and cupped their hand over my mouth.

I took both my hands and tried to pull away from that person but it wasn't working. I felt myself being dragged away. Fuck. Why was I so weak?

Once the person dragged me off into a dark room they let go. I spun around and punched. I wasn't sure where but I heard the person mutter, "Ouch. What the fuck him!" before turning the lights on.

"Jared! What the fuck is wrong with you!" I spat at him.

"I just wanted to talk to you. And you went all crazy on me."

"You kidnapped me!"

"So we could talk!"

"What do you want Jared?" I snapped.

"Why are you angry!" 

"Because you fucking kidnapped me!" I yelled.

"Shh! Do you want people to barge in here?" At the moment I really didn't give a flying fuck.

"What do you want?" I wasn't as loud but wasn't as quite either."

"How did your date go?"

"Is that really why you kidnapped me? What you wanted to ask me?"

Jared rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."

"Well it went just fine thank you very much." I started to walk past him but he caught my arm. I turned my head to look at the side of his face.

"What else is that you want Jared?"

"Are you dating him?"

"That is none of your business." Why did he care? I mean did he all of a sudden magically grow back feelings for me or something?

"Please. Kim."

His features softened. And he dropped my arm. I moved and stood in front of him. And looked him in the eyes. "No. No we are not dating Jared."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Why? Seemed like he was really interested in you."

No point in lying. "Because we were just better off as friends. And even if we weren't I still wouldn't be able to go out with him. My heart belongs to you."

I took that as my escape and left quickly. I caught my breath and continued on in the cafeteria. He knew how I felt. There was nothing else left for me to do or to say.

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews you have left me! Also for the alerts and favorites! I smile every single time I see them. I was watching the Vampire Dairies while watching this so might have been a tad bit distracted. Love Damon. And I have just started reading Damon/OC on FanFiction and they are amazing! **

**Anyways until the next update! :)**


	27. And soon the whole world will know it

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Time passed since that day with Jared. And when I say time I mean a very long time. I would be graduating soon. Yup. It was almost that time. It was hard to believe that time had passed by so quickly. Just a couple more things to do before it actually happened though. First there was my Senior Prom. Yup, I was going. And no I didn't have a date but at the same time I didn't want one or need one. I would have my friends to keep me company anyways.

Speaking of friends Sasha and Jacob Black had gotten together. The fact that he was a year younger didn't matter. They were perfect for each other. And then there was Kelsey. She and Daniel had found comfort in one another. I was happy for them to be honest. They were so cute and I hoped that they would win Prom King and Queen. They did deserve it the most.

Well anyways after Prom was graduation. I was nervous and excited for that. I would be attending community college in Port Angeles. I was excited. A new part of my life was about to start. A new journey. I couldn't wait for it.

Prom.

I was really going. And I didn't plan on backing out. I looked at myself in the full size mirror that had been placed in my bedroom. I had my hair curled in ringlets and pushed over to one side. I was wearing diamond earrings. I had a elegant blue dress that flowed. And silver high heels. I smiled to myself in the mirror. I was so ready for this.

It would be fun.

I was going to let myself enjoy tonight. May be one of the last nights with all of my friends. Even if I didn't like everyone in my grade it might be one of the last night's that we all spend together.

I picked up a part of my dress in my hand and left my bedroom walking out in the hallway. This was it. I wasn't about to turn back now. I started downstairs slowly. I saw Dad, Brian, Sophie and Margaret waiting for me smiles on their faces.

"You look gorgeous Kim," Sophie commented as I walked down the stairs.

"Thank you." I said smiling at her.

I was eloped in a hug from my Dad once my feet hit the floor. "You have grown up so fast."

I chuckled a bit, "Thanks Daddy."

"Your welcome. You look absolutely gorgeous tonight Kim."

"Thank you." I felt my face getting hot and knew that I was blushing erratically.

Margaret was next and she eloped me into a hug. "Oh my god Kim. You look..wow."

"Thank you."

Then came Brian. For more than a second but less than ten it looked as if he might cry. I squinted my eyes a bit and smiled at him, not showing any teeth though. "You okay big bro?" I asked.

"Course. Just you grew up so fast."

"Your one to talk about growing up." I playfully punched his shoulder.

"Hey, stop talking as if I am old or something."

"Course not." I giggled.

"You look beautiful Kim."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Alright. Pictures before Kelsey, Sasha and the rest get here." I smiled knowing that was coming. I was just waiting for her to say it.

Margaret must have taken about a thousand photo's before I was saved by the honking of a car. "Gotta go. See you all later." I said before getting more hugs and a kiss on the cheek from Dad.

"Have fun." Sophie told me.

"I will." I would. I deserved it.

"Not too much fun." I rolled my eyes before walking out and getting into the back of the car. Sasha and Kelsey were smiling at me.

Kelsey was dressed in a light purple dress with black high heels. Her hair was up in a doughnut bun. She looked amazing. She was wearing one of her necklaces to go and pearl earrings.

Sasha had her hair in a wrap-around waterfall braid in her hair. Her dress was long like mine and flowy. It was blue at the top and the rest was white. I wasn't sure what color high heels she was wearing.

"You look amazing Kimmy." Said Sasha.

"Your one to talk. You too," I said grinning at Kelsey.

"Aw shanks."

"Can you believe it, prom." Gushed Sasha after a couple of minutes.

"I know. I'm definitely going to have fun tonight!" Kelsey yelled.

"Daniel. Make sure you watch her," I told him and I could hear him and Jacob chuckling.

"I got this," he said and I rolled my eyes. Yeah okay. Kelsey was crazy but I loved her anyways.

Once we arrived to the school it wasn't long. I had to admit things were amazingly gorgeous. I mean really. I walked in and saw some people dancing, some talking, others just walking around. I could tell that I would actually enjoy myself.

We got a table and I smiled at how grateful I was to have my friends. I had never realized until now how lucky I really was. I mean I knew I was lucky for them but now I really saw it.

As Jacob and Daniel walked away to get some stuff I turned to Kelsey and Sasha. "I just want to say that I am so lucky to have you two as my best friends and I love you girls." I told them giving them an honest smile.

"We love you too Kim," they said together and I smiled getting up and giving them both hugs. I wasn't sure how long we were joined in our group hug but it must've been alive since I heard Jacob mutter, "I wonder what we missed," and then Daniel commented, "I know right. We were only gone for like 10 minutes maybe."

I just smiled and laughed to myself letting them go and going back over to my seat. We had some amazing laughs as we ate before Kelsey insisted on dancing.

She literally dragged us all to the dance floor. I grinned as I spun around giggling with my best friends. Oh yeah. I didn't need a man to make me happy. The amazing people in my life were just enough.

I left the group and walked over to get something to drink. As I walked back I was stopped by a tap on a microphone. I knew that sound anywhere.

"Alright, alright, alright," said someone of the microphone. It is now time to announce our Prom King and Queen.

I grinned hopping it was Daniel and Kelsey. They deserved it. I hoped they won.

I knew they really could care less whether they won or not but still, they deserved it.

"Alright. Your Prom King is..." please be Daniel, please be Daniel, please be Daniel, please be Daniel. "Jared Cameron."

I groaned but then smiled a bit clapping with everyone else. Good for him. I watched as he walked up on stage and couldn't deny that he looked so handsome. I just wanted to...I don't know.

There was something missing from him though. That light in his eyes that he always seemed to have. It seemed as if it had just suddenly disappeared. It was gone. His smile was fake. I saw right through him. What was wrong?

I watched him get his crown placed on his head and sighed. I hoped he was somewhat happy even if it seemed he wasn't. I was always there if he ever wanted to talk. I hope he knew that.

_No Kim. You two haven't spoken in months of course he'd know that he could count on you to be there for him, _I mentally scolded myself.

"Alright, alright settle down. And your Prom Queen is...Amanda Hanks."

No surprise there but I clapped for her as well. I walked back over my friends slowly. Once I got there I stood next to Sasha and looked around. I had noticed how it seemed that everyone else was watching our King and Queen.

I moved my head around and noticed someone look at me. I smiled politely before looking away and then I saw it again from other people. What the hell? I looked around some more and lightly pinched my arm. Okay, everyone was literally staring at me.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" I whispered to Sasha.

I noticed her finger and followed it. She was pointing at Jared who has the tiara that was supposed to be on Amanda's head. He was starring dead at me.

He was...smiling. What was his problem?

I saw Amanda glaring at me and then she whispered something to Jared with a scowl on her face.

"Dude," said the person who had the microphone, I couldn't think of his name. "Come on."

Amanda whispered something else at Jared and then he finally looked at her glaring. She frowned and then ran off the stage. Jared walked down the steps and walked over to me.

"Oh my god." Kelsey squeaked. I blushed. Everyone and I mean everyone was staring.

"Come with me. Please."

"Why?" I wondered. It didn't mean no though.

"Because there is something that I need to do. And I need you at my side."

I frowned slightly but Sasha gave me a small nudge before I picked up my dress in one hand and Jared took the other. He led me up the stairs and stood to face everyone. The guy that had the microphone was now gone.

"Alright everyone listen up! I am deeply in love with this girl next to me, Kim. I love her to death and I don't care what anyone thinks." He said and then turned to me. "I know I have been an ass whole and all of they above, I know. And I am deeply honestly sorry Kim. These last past months all I could think about was you. And only you. I love you and I want to be with you."

"Why should I?" I asked and to be honest I was shocked. He said this in front of everyone. I mean didn't he care about his popularity.

"Because I am deeply in love with you and I know that somewhere deep down, you still love me. At least I hope."

I bit my lip trying not to smile. "Do you promise me it won't be like last time?" I whispered.

"Yes. I swear."

"How do I know your serious." I asked giving him a questioning look. I really wanted to know if he was just playing with me or not.

"Because I'm doing this," he said before taking the tiara and placing it on my head. I smiled wide. Didn't expect that. "And this," he said bending down and placing a soft sweet gentle kiss on my lips.

I grinned into the kiss and kissed him back. I smiled even wider as I felt camera shots being snapped of us. I didn't really care. I broke off a bit but left my nose still touch his.

"You are mine." I said chuckling.

Jared smiled, a real smile, and wrapped his arms around me, "And your mine. Forever."

He was right. I was his, forever; I thought while kissing him again.

Jared Cameron was mines and I was glad the whole world finally knew it.

Well, they were going to and that was all that mattered.

**Thank you all for the reviews. You guys are amazing. Either one or two chapter's left. I think one more, not sure yet. Anyways until next update! :)**

**P.S. while writing the prom scene I was partly thinking about the movie Picture Perfect with Ashley Tisdale. Awesome movie. Aha, I was watching it too, love that movie! Check it out sometime! :)**


	28. My Crush

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"And I am proud to present the class of 2008."

Once it was finally official people burst into cheers and the graduates through there caps. I was one of them. I stood there laughing and even after my cap came back down I was still laughing to myself. I had did it. Well we had did it. We graduated.

Finally.

After wishing for this day for so long, no more school, it was finally here. In a way it was hard to believe. It seemed like just yesterday I was starting High School as a Freshman. I could picture myself then, nervous. And now I had done it and was going to be included in the real world now. I was nervous but at the same time I was excited.

Once I grabbed my cap I searched around looking for Jared. I grinned once my eyes sought him out. He finally found me and he came over to me. I stood there grinning. He came up to me and before he said anything he kissed me strongly on the lips but at the same time softly.

I chuckled in the kiss but pulled away and hugged him tightly. I wanted to keep things rated PG, for now.

"We did, we graduated." I grinned as I hugged him even tighter.

Jared just laughed. "I know. Amazing, isn't it."

I nodded before pulling away too look at him in the eyes. "Why are you crying? Aren't you happy?"

I hadn't even noticed until he said something. "Of course I am happy. I just graduated and I have the love of my life at my side. These tears are happy tears."

"Better be," Jared said moving closer and I raised my eyebrows before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Later," I murmured breaking the kiss again. "I have to go and find Kelsey, Sasha. Then my family because they will want pictures, of course." I laughed.

"Alright. We'll meet up later." He kissed my lips softly.

"Yes. Definitely."

We departed then and went out separate ways. I went and found Daniel with Kelsey and Sasha. Even Jacob was standing there. I'm guessing he probably attended with Quil or Embry or something like that since he wouldn't even be graduating until next year. I gave Kelsey and Sasha big hugs. I knew deep in my heart that they would always be my best friends but now that high school was over I might not see them as much as I used to.

"We did it," Kelsey smiled.

"I know. Can you believe it? High school! We graduated!" I yelled laughing.

"Tell me about it," Sasha laughed. "It is unreal."

"I'm going to miss all of you," Jacob sighed and I smiled.

"I love you." Sasha spoke.

"We'll miss you too Jacob." Said Kelsey.

"Yeah and if I find out your being a pain in the ass to my favorite teachers I will come right home to beat you up." I scolded at him trying to keep a strong face but I ended up cracking once he quirked his eyebrow at me.

"KIM!" I turned just in time for Sophie to elope me in a hug.

I quickly hugged her back. Margaret then eloped me in a hug and then Brian and then Dad. I smiled. My family.

"Oh my god Kim, I am so proud of you." Margaret said and I smiled.

"Me too. Your all grown up now." Dad gushed and Brian just gave me a hug again.

"Good job Kimmy." said Sophie.

"Thank you." 

"Alright, alright. Pictures."

I rolled my eyes slightly smiling. Of course those would be one of the first things on Margaret's mind but it was okay. I mean this was only a once in a life time thing when I thought about it. I mean after today I guess you could say my life would kind of change forever.

Margaret had taken about a thousand pictures before Jared came back over and Margaret said, "Smile love birds."

Jared wrapped his arms around me and I felt him kiss the side of my head as I smiled.

"So Jared," Dad said slightly and I frowned. He better be nice. "What are your plans for college?" He asked.

I sighed in relief. That wasn't a bad question.

"Well in the beginning I was thinking about going away but later on I decided that I was going to go with my heart and follow the girl I love." Jared said and I felt his gaze on my face.

I grinned up at him. Jared was not only my boyfriend but he was my best friend. My high school sweetheart in a sense. My crush.

**Thank you all so much for all of the amazing reviews from the beginning to end of this story! Thank you all for the the alerts! And thank you all for selecting this story as one of your favorites! I've had an amazing time writing this story and everything! **

**P.S. In case anyone else is wondering I don't plan on doing a sequel!**

**Thank you! :)(:**


End file.
